The Lucky Ones
by KaL05
Summary: One-shots, centered around Hinamori Momo, Izuru Kira and Hisagi Shuuhei. Momo/Kira.
1. Lucky to be Together

The clinking of glasses was heard everywhere. Choruses of "_Kampai!"_ followed. The evening was approaching midnight, yet the celebration continued on. There were no stumbling drunks yet, tables were still upright, and though the slur was now quite audible in some people's speeches, the party had just arrived at its main event. Hisagi Shuuhei stood in the middle of the pre-booked private room of the establishment (not quite a pub or a bar, but a place to drink nevertheless), holding up his seventh shot glass, this one bought for him by Abarai Renji.

"Come on, _Taichou_! It's my turn," Renji yelled over the cheers. "Make me proud now!"

And with that, Shuuhei brought the glass to his lips and threw his head back to chug the liquor in one gulp.

"That's my man!"

The event was so lively, hardly anyone noticed two entities sitting at the far corner, quiet and disconnected, even to each other. It had been so long since any kind of carefree get-together had been held, that everyone in Seireitei (including even those one would not expect to participate in such like Kuchiki Byakuya) made it their goal to enjoy tonight no matter what. All of them, except for these two: Kira Izuru and Hinamori Momo. Silently and slowly, they sipped their drinks, their first drinks still.

Shuuhei managed to break away from Renji's group and wandered around, shuffling his feet and holding on to people's shoulders, giving them cheerful greetings in hopes of covering the fact that he actually needed them for support to stay on his feet. The two lieutenants drinking in solitude caught his eye, and he walked over to them.

Kira Izuru felt his hand on his shoulder, but instead of looking at Shuuhei's face, he stole a glimpse of the white robe over the standard Shinigami wardrobe donning Shuuhei's form. The newly-appointed captain of the ninth division gave a slight groan, to which Izuru cleared the crowd of thoughts in his head and genuinely smiled at their welcome intruder.

Momo leaned forward, showing the same warmness Izuru was now emitting. "Hisagi-kun…ah, Hisagi-_taichou_, I hope you liked the shot I bought you," she said. "It was the first one, do you remember it?"

Shuuhei grinned widely and held a thumbs-up. "I guessed it was from you," he said. "You should have been there when I drank it."

"Oh, it wasn't as wild as the other ones you had. They might have laughed at me for picking such a girly drink. I made sure it had as little alcohol percentage because it was your first shot. I didn't want you to get drunk too quickly."

"Well, it was the best one I've had all night."

Momo smiled shyly.

"So how come you're just sitting here?" Shuuhei looked at their table and saw it was empty of glasses save for the ones they were currently drinking from. "Are you guys serious?" he asked incredulously. He looked over at Izuru's glass and gawked. "Kira, don't tell me that's water!"

Izuru gave a sheepish chuckle. "I just have so much paperwork to do tomorrow, I figured the lack of a throbbing headache would actually help me make progress," he said.

"Yeah, but to not drink at all?"

"I suppose you're right. But let's not talk about it until you wake up in the middle of the afternoon tomorrow, way past your meeting with your squad members."

Shuuhei turned his head toward the crowd. "Look at them," he said, "you think I'm the only one who's going to be late?"

"On a more serious note, though, Hisagi," Izuru said, changing the subject, for he had never been opt to be pressured into drinking. "Congratulations. We knew you would make it as a captain. It's been long overdue, I would think."

"You did a great job keeping your squad together as a vice-captain," Momo added.

"Yeah," Shuuhei said wistfully. He rested his chin against his fist and gained a faraway look on his face. "Thanks for sending the flowers."

Izuru and Momo exchanged confused looks.

"We didn't send you flowers," Izuru said. Somehow he felt he should have, so he didn't have to feel ashamed that he hadn't done some sort of gesture to acknowledge his colleague's promotion.

"Oh," the dark-haired man said. He looked almost comical. "Well, I know you love me all the same, anyway."

"And don't you forget it!" Momo said, giggling.

"We'll still hang out," Shuuhei said, in a low voice, as if speaking to himself. But Izuru and Momo could hear him clearly. "I may be a little busier than usual, but yeah, we'll definitely still hang out." He stood up and walked away from them, disappearing once again into the heart of the party.

Izuru and Momo looked at each other again, this time, with understanding and knowledge of what the other was thinking and had perceived.

To be abandoned, betrayed, to have to readjust after a loss. It was common among the three of them. Three vice-captains who have been cruelly pushed aside or manipulated by the people they swore full servitude to. It was insignificant that they had difficulty to proceed and move on, that they had been hurt in so many aspects and that they had been left with much more responsibilities they weren't quite used to just yet. No, they had to proceed and they had to do it immediately.

As expected of Hisagi Shuuhei, he was back on track. The first one of the three, Izuru and Momo would have to grudgingly admit, proud they may be of him, to have firmly determined his resolve and acted upon it. Within a week after the whole ryoka/Aizen ordeal, he launched a daily newspaper and called it _The Gotei Gazette_, which proved immensely popular. The overflow of events at the time had helped greatly, there was so much to tell to the people. Adding to this new press and also his duties as a captain substitute, he was able to put back up the past _Seireitei News_ magazine with the help of Izuru and altered it into _Seireitei Weekly_, a magazine with more casual articles and exclusive only within Seireitei.

He had done so much in so little time. All Momo had managed to do was recover from her injuries, and Izuru occasionally lending a hand to Shuuhei. It was inevitable Shuuhei was going to be captain. As soon as he acquired his bankai, all that came between him and the position was a written exam and a meeting with Captain Commander Yamamoto.

The party still raged on.

Izuru and Momo came to another understanding. It was time to head on home.

They stood from their table and pushed back their chairs. They walked out of the establishment and into the street. As their steps took them farther away, the night became more quiet. Rukongai was quite serene at night, especially now that peace had settled back into Soul Society.

Their sandals made shuffling, brushing noises against the dusty road. They passed by a house, from within a crying baby was heard. The small breeze that had been constantly blowing picked up for a moment, before settling back into its calmer movement. They walked on.

"I guess it's just the two of us left," Momo said in that quiet, soft voice of hers.

Izuru cast a quick glance at her. He shared her worries, for being left behind. But he knew they'd catch up. She would surely catch up. And if he managed to get ahead, he wouldn't let her know; instead, he would quietly wait for her and prod her forward.

They walked on. Izuru reached for her hand and held it tight.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's your first one-shot. I think Hinamori and Kira is a difficult couple. I really don't see them together, but maybe, if I write about them more, I'll grow to love them and make them grow to love each other. I do find their friendship a start, and I'll work on it from there.

I got the title The Lucky Ones off the movie, but very different story. I just find that the three of them quite similar to the characters, having survived so much.

I hope you guys liked it. More to come, who knows when. I admit I'm not very consistent in my work.

Please read and review. Thank you!


	2. Sunny Afternoon

It was inevitable for him to find out. Momo had suggested them to have training sessions, during one of which, she had been careless with her _shikai_. He wasn't stupid. In fact, it was common knowledge that being able to brandish the _shikai_ form without its chant can only mean that one has achieved _bankai_. Exactly when Momo had been able to do this, Izuru didn't know. And he was about to find out.

"It's been a while now," Momo said, dropping her gaze. "While I was still recovering and most of you were away."

Izuru stood before her, his hands gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. His eyes were unfocused, but her voice sounded crystal clear. She has had it for a long time now, and he was hearing about it for the first time. Was he upset because she had kept it from him? Or was he jealous? He really didn't know.

"Kira-kun…" she said helplessly when he said nothing.

He turned his back on her, sheathing his sword, then let himself drop down on the grass with a soft plop.

Following his lead, she also put her sword away. Staring at his back and feeling his growing intention to ignore her, she frowned. Defiantly, she marched toward him and dropped herself beside him.

"You're being a baby!" she declared.

He remained quiet, didn't even look at her.

"Won't you feel happy for me?"

There was only one way to get him. He was well aware that she knew how to, and he was going to try to get past it, but they both knew he would crumble in the end. For her, he was easiest to manipulate. Not that she always did that to people.

"I worked really hard, you know!" she persisted. Her frown deepened at his lack of reaction. "Kira-kun!"

He began to fidget.

"Will you look at me?"

He didn't, but his eyes began to wander uncertainly.

"You've been cheering me on these last few days. Did you not mean them?"

Finally. With a frustrated sigh, he turned to look at her, face not quite angry but ached to show that he was. "Of course I meant them!" he said in a loud voice that hushed her. "But what was I cheering for? What are you training for? I suppose I had less of a right to find out the moment you were able to do it, but you could've mentioned it the last couple of weeks."

She hung her head as he continued to speak.

"I'm not the one you should be training with if you already achieved your _bankai_, you need someone more experienced. Make a call to Renji, or Hisagi. I'm sure they'll take some time to help you out."

"What is it?" she began, alarm and panic visible on her face. "Why won't you train with me?"

"I just told you!"

"But I asked you because you're the one I want to train with!"

He paused as a thought occurred to him. "The training isn't for _me_ to achieve _my_ _bankai_, is it?" he asked, though he already had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Well…"

His eyes flashed. "As if you hadn't done enough! There I was, brainstorming what could help _you,_ and all of a sudden, you come out with this news that you've already got it. I looked stupid, acting like a know-it-all. 'Do this, try that.' When it could have been you teaching me all this time!"

Momo has begun looking amused during this rant. "What is it? Did I hurt your ego?" She was speaking in baby voice and he looked at her, horrified. She reached a hand out and pinched his cheek. "Is it your man pride?"

"Stop it!" he growled, swatting her hand away.

A sigh escaped her lips and she looked remorsefully at him. "I just wanted to help you out," she said gently. "Is that so wrong?"

He shook his head, calmer now. "I just…I had this notion in my head that you, me and Hisagi were going to be captains at the same time," he said. "I know, it's such ambition and I never did think we would get to that level because there's so many out there better than us. But then, Hisagi did it. And all of a sudden, I figured, we're up next. I imagined it would be me next…you know?"

She nodded and touched his hand as if to say she understood.

"I imagined, I'd train with you and pretend to achieve it the same time you did. And then we'd decide from there what we wanted to do. But I would've wanted to be a captain the same time you would've wanted." There was a regretful look on his face, but he laughed it off sheepishly at the sight of her. "I suppose that's what you planned, too, arranging this training time and all."

Momo's face was sad but understanding. "Okay," she said, "if you don't want me to train with you, I'll get Hisagi or Abarai for you."

"No," he found himself saying quickly, and pulling on her hand tighter. "We're fine. In the case that you aren't able to come, then that's when I'll call for Hisagi or Abarai. But you're my partner originally, so…"

Momo smiled and he couldn't help but mirror her happiness. They gave each other a long look. With each second awkwardness grew, something that is expected from every warm and fuzzy moment. Yet neither released each other's tight grip on their hands and neither broke their stare. Neither of them, but a passing fellow who stopped to approach.

"I won't regret breaking the moment, but still I hope it wasn't too special a moment I'm breaking," Hisagi Shuuhei said as he walked from behind them. They turned around, finally unlinking their hands, and warmly smiled at him. "Make room for me, will you?" he said.

Izuru scooted aside and let Shuuhei wedge himself in between them, leaning back on his elbows and letting the sun shine down upon him and the breeze brush the skin on his face.

"Walking to stretch your legs, Hisagi-_taichou?_" Momo asked companionably.

"Oh, don't call me that, Hinamori," Shuuhei said. His eyes were closed and for the first time that day, that week even, a peaceful smile danced across his lips. "I figured a nice stroll would do it, but it's a bonus you guys are here."

"Let me give you a backrub!" Momo offered. She came in behind Shuuhei and began massaging his shoulders.

"Well, isn't this nice," Shuuhei grinned. He flicked his hand against Izuru's shoulder and said, "You jealous of me yet?" Izuru frowned in return. Shuuhei smiled widely and leaned back further against Momo, letting out a very long sigh.

The three of them sat in placid silence for the remainder of the afternoon.

Shuuhei softly spoke. "Yes, this is quite nice."

* * *

A/N: I am now regretting deciding on these three characters. They're so hard. It's so difficult to think up of situations to put them in. But, I will not abandon them like I have many stories. I'm going to use this as a challenge and work on my characterization.

Please wish me luck, and please read and review. =)


	3. Birthday at the East Shore

There was a rising feeling. He was being awoken. Judging from the darkness of the sky from his open window, Kira could tell through partially opened eyes that it had only been a few hours since he had fallen asleep. Groggily, he turned to the person shaking his shoulder and could make out in the darkness the frame of a small, feminine body. He could think of one person, but he wasn't sure.

"Hinamori?" he asked.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" came the hushed exclamation. Momo's face was flushing, but of course, this wasn't visible to Kira what with the darkness of the room. But he could tell in her voice that she was excited about something.

"Hurry up!" came another voice, belonging to a person Kira could see standing by his door. It was Shuuhei, seeming to be on the look-out in case of unwanted passers-by.

"What's going on?" Kira asked, more awake now and curious what his two comrades were doing this late at night.

Momo grabbed his shoulder and lifted him up to his feet. "Don't bother changing your clothes. Just come with us," she said. She paused before adding, "And be quiet."

All three escaped the quarters, their feet silently padding against the wooden floors. Around inner Seireitei, they slinked like bandits, hiding in shadows, _shunpo-_ing from roof to roof. It was after Komamura-_Taichou_ caught a glimpse of them but only merely grunted in amusement that Kira realized this was all just a silly game invented by the two. Momo giggled and Shuuhei winked. Once they reached the outside village square, they broke into a run towards the main gates, which were held open to a tiny crack that only one soul can fit into.

Jidanbou, the Seireitei Gatekeeper, stood waiting for them outside and shrugged as the three fought over who gets to go outside first.

"Ji-chan, you could've opened the door a little wider!" Momo pouted.

"I'd risk for you, Hinamori-chan, but I won't risk too much," Jidanbou replied, his eyes wrinkling with a smile.

"As expected from our reliable gatekeeper," Shuuhei said with impression. He turned to Momo and Kira, "The horses are this way."

Around the gigantic Jidanbou they went and found three horses waiting to be mounted. Once all three were safely strapped, they rode toward Rukongai, to the east shore.

Kira had only a thin kimono on, so he began to feel colder than he already was, with the wind whipping against his skin. Their horses galloped faster still, and Shuuhei's howl rang out through the city, to be answered back by citizens and dogs alike.

What a breathtaking night! And upon arriving at the beach, what a breathtaking view!

Kira dropped to the ground, unconsciously patted his horse congratulatory-like, and gaped at the sea under the stars.

"Kira-kun!" Momo shouted gleefully.

Kira turned to see her climb off her horse and run towards him. His lips lifted into a smile as he felt the impact of her body against his as he caught her in his arms in an embrace. Her eyes were shining as she smiled back.

"Kira-kun!" she said again, gentler this time. She stood back and was joined by Shuuhei beside her. Together, they grinned, and with resonant voices, greeted, "Happy birthday, Kira-kun!"

Shuuhei produced a bag of liquor, which he had strapped onto his horse beforehand, and Momo held out a small gift-wrapped package.

Kira stood limply. Then slowly, the smile crept its way back to his face. He knew tonight would be one of the best nights, but he didn't know it would be one of the best birthdays. Having had so many, souls have forgotten or ignored their one special day. Kira had, but Momo and Shuuhei haven't.

_Ore no nakama._

They lazed on the beach, drinking to his special day, and later watched the sunrise. Well, Kira did, anyway. Shuuhei had slumped off after drinking so much. Kira looked over at his dark-haired friend and smirked. And then gently laid his eyes on the dozing Momo on his shoulder.

The line of orange appeared in the distance, then spread and reached up higher across the sky. It was so beautiful and it was such a happy moment, that Kira tossed some sand on Shuuhei's head and planted a kiss on Momo's.

* * *

A/N: Please forgive me if it was short, and after quite an extensive break. A little light reading for you all. I was feeling warm and fluffy and this is what I produced, a warm and fluffy chapter. ^_^

I want to stray away from Kira/Hina for awhile, and focus on Shuuhei. Other than that coupling being difficult, Shuuhei as an individual/main character is another challenge. I'm going to have to crack at my brain for this one as well, with a flourish of imagination, of course!

Thanks to the readers for inspiration. Once again, please don't forget to review. Love y'all!


	4. Captain Complications

He was to be Captain Hisagi Shuuhei's apprentice. A boy aged 13 physically, 130 actually. One of two students who graduated early from Shinigami Academy due to above satisfactory performances and again from their stint in the fourth division (as all graduates were required to do upon becoming an official _Shinigami_) for the same reason. Hoshino Daisuke was his name, and everyone says the same thing about him: he's a bad kid. There was always mischief in his eyes. He was rebellious. But Captain Hisagi Shuuhei seems to like that very fact, which is why he was to be the captain's apprentice. Of course, this wasn't set in stone. The kid was new to the division, after all. But he will be.

Hisagi Shuuhei had been the brunt of one of his exploits. Their first encounter wasn't a very pleasant one from the start. The whole division had gathered together in their house's main hall to welcome their two new division members, only to be greeted by one. Where was Daisuke? Immediately after the inquiry, the door had opened and Madarame Ikkaku shoved the boy Daisuke roughly inside.

"Delivery's here," Ikkaku said. "Got lost on the way."

"I didn't get lost, I purposely went there to join the thirteenth division!" Daisuke exclaimed, making for the door once again.

"You punk!" Ikkaku growled, pulling on his collar and swinging him to the floor. "This is your division!"

Shuuhei stepped forward. "Not too rough, Madarame!"

"You're just threatened I'll be taking over your seat!" Daisuke yelled.

"Ha?" Ikkaku said incredulously before beginning to laugh. "I can't believe this bullshit. Why is this kid even here, Hisagi?"

There was a wary look on Shuuhei's face as he looked from Ikkaku to Daisuke. "He's one of the graduates," he said. "He's in our division."

"See?" Ikkaku said triumphantly to Daisuke, while pointing at their squad. "This is where you're supposed to be. Not the thirteenth squad! We don't take punks who think our squad is nothing but about acting tough. We don't take punks, period! If you so ever come within ten feet of our house again, I'm gonna squeeze your head so hard your skull will crack under my fingers. Now that you're here, wear a leash and let your captain tie you to a tree! You got that?"

Ikkaku turned to Shuuhei, who shrugged apologetically at him and blew a sigh when he and the vein on his bald head stepped out and slid the door behind him with a slam. Shuuhei then turned to Daisuke, who was still down on the floor, glaring after Ikkaku's departure. There, looking at the boy for the first time, he understood what his colleague meant. Daisuke was a punk. He looked the part, he acted like it, and like many other punks, he was a lost kid. It was a familiar sight.

This is why he was to become Captain Hisagi Shuuhei's apprentice.

Daisuke's attention averted to a hand held out by the captain, an expression of surprise on his face.

"Stand up from the floor," Shuuhei said warmly but with authority. "Here, we don't stay down when we're pushed. We get back up."

His hand waited as Daisuke stared for a while, only to be replied with a scoff and waved away. Daisuke stood by himself, straightening out his clothing as he did so.

Shuuhei understood this, and his already extended hand, extended up higher for greeting. "I'm the fifth division's captain, Hisagi Shuuhei," he said. "We're pleased to welcome you in our division."

Daisuke let out a frustrated sigh and, to everyone's surprise, turned his back on Shuuhei. "Idiot messed up my kimono," he grumbled rather loudly. "And now I'm stuck with a weak division and a sissy captain. Tch." He then stomped toward the door and left without closing it.

The whole squad began to blurt their rage, and Shuuhei had to calm them down.

Meanwhile, Matsushima Reiko waited and watched patiently when everyone began to quiet down. She stepped forward when Captain Hisagi beckoned her to and introduced herself in a firm and resolute voice. Unlike her fellow graduate Daisuke, she received a good response and everyone seemed to like her. But when the meeting proceeded, Captain Hisagi sometimes glanced and sometimes stared at the still open door.

And this was how she came to conclude Captain Hisagi's future plans for Daisuke. Reiko couldn't help feeling jealous, for as Daisuke had Captain Zaraki Kenpachi on his pedestal, she had Captain Hisagi Shuuhei on hers.

* * *

"This is the first time I've gotten complaints since I became captain," Hisagi Shuuhei said, his voice groggy from tiredness. He was sitting on his desk, looking out on the couch setting which sat his two friends, Momo and Izuru. He had just gotten off the phone with a disgruntled Ise Nanao.

"What was it this time?" Momo asked, concern etched across her face.

"He felt Nanao up at the library," Shuuhei said sourly. "She said he was worse than Kyoraku-_taichou_, and we all know that's saying something."

"Punish him, then," Izuru said. "Put your foot down."

Shuuhei leaned on his chair. "I can't approach him like that," he said. "It takes more than physical punishment. He doesn't seem to get that I want to teach him by example. It didn't take me that long when I was a punk."

"Why are you so persistent with him, Hisagi-kun?" Momo asked. "He's too much, it's time you become stricter."

"I don't know," Shuuhei said. "I seem to have forgotten my childhood in Rukongai. Ever since I met Muguruma Kensei, my resolve just became stronger from there. I've had people to look up to, even Tousen. This kid has no one. And on a more selfish note, I guess I want to become a person someone wants to be like, you know? A role model... Some sort of hero…"

There was a knock on the door.

Shuuhei covered his face with his hands. "If it's another person to complain…" he whined.

"Who is it?" Momo called.

"Um…it's Matsushima Reiko, I'm looking for Hisagi-_taichou_," came a timid voice.

"If it's a report about him…" Shuuhei whined again.

Izuru went to open the door. Reiko shyly stood, paper documents in hand. She noticed the two vice-captains' presence immediately and greeted them formally.

"Come in, Reiko," Shuuhei said, sitting up properly. "What can I do for you?"

"Excuse me," Reiko said, bowing respectfully to Momo and Izuru as she passed them on her way to Shuuhei's desk. She held the paper documents before Shuuhei, who looked inquiringly at them. "These are my resumé and cover letter, and if possible, I would like to ask you to set an interview. I'm available anytime, unless you need me to do any division work. I have done very well in academic subjects in school, especially in a favorite of mine, Literature. I am very dedicated, I enjoy research, I find great satisfaction to inform…" And she babbled on.

Shuuhei, in the meantime, had taken the paper documents from her and realized what she was talking about. "You want to get into the newspaper?" he interrupted her.

She nodded. "I think I can be useful and a great asset -" she began again.

"What's this?" Shuuhei asked, taking out a thin bundle of pages. "'Zanpakutou Studies: On the Contrary…'" He leaned back on his chair again and began reading off the paper. "'…Zanpakutou War…as much as we would like to avoid…can never be truly apart from our swords…a people of the past, the Samurai are not Samurai without their swords…_Kidou_ is useful, but drains us of our _reiatsu_ too much…' This is quite detailed, Reiko. 'Our _Zanpakutou_ are our soul mates, not our swords. They're our partners, not our weapons. Our husbands and wives, our siblings, our best friends, our protectors, who in turn, we must also protect. Us, _Shinigami_, are not _Shinigami_ without our _Zanpakutou_.'" Shuuhei smiled. "On the contrary…huh?"

"That sounds like a backlash," Izuru said.

Reiko turned to him, her face panic-stricken. "No, it's not a backlash!" she cried. "It's just my opinion. I…I read your article," she said, turning back to Shuuhei, a pleading look in her eyes, "I enjoyed reading it, I really did. But I don't necessarily have to agree with it. And I'm sorry if I may have offended you with that piece. I can just take that back, I'm so sorry."

Shuuhei snapped the paper away when Reiko reached for it. "Journalists shouldn't apologize for their opinions, especially when it wasn't offensive, at all," he said. "And I'm glad you included this in your portfolio. To each his own, right? My article was personal, as is your response, I'm sure. You must be very in touch with your _Zanpakutou_."

"Yes," Reiko said, nodding. She looked down at the floor.

"Our _Zanpakutou _had become a touchy issue since the war," Shuuhei said. "You writing about it is pretty gutsy. I like writers who have balls."

"Journalist…Writer…" Momo said, grinning. "I think you got yourself an interview, Matsushima-san."

Reiko looked up with hopeful eyes.

Shuuhei gathered the papers in his hand and set it neatly in front of him. "Tomorrow, same time," he said. "I have an opening, anyway. We'll discuss that then."

Reiko grinned happily. "Thank you so much," she cried, bowing her head multiple times in gratefulness. "I just love your newspaper and your work. I have always wanted to write for you. You won't regret it, I promise." She turned on her heel and ran to the door. Before leaving, with her eyes glassy from tears, she excused herself politely and left.

"Destiny," Izuru said contemplatively.

"Yeah, thanks for quitting the newspaper," Shuuhei said. "Now I actually have a job for the girl."

"And you don't have to worry about being strict with Hoshino," Momo said.

"What do you mean?" Shuuhei asked.

"Well…you have someone idolizing you now," Momo said, beckoning at the door where Reiko had been. "You don't have to hold back even if Hoshino will hate you more."

Shuuhei thoughtfully processed this, and he leaned back on his chair again, bringing his arms behind his head. "Hmm…" he said, a smile beginning to appear on his face. "That kid's in so much shit."

* * *

A/N: I don't know if you guys noticed, but last chapter, I referred to Kira by his last name, rather than with Izuru, as I usually do. I guess I just forgot. My bad.

Like I intended, here's a chapter with Hisagi Shuuhei as the center character, and your first look at how he is as a captain. I spent a whole day while fishing thinking what I could write about him and had a concept in my mind, came up with this adding a little change in plan, and I have to say, I'm quite proud of it. I think I like this chapter the most from this story, which is surprising for me because I'm sure you all realize from the past chapters that I prefer Kira Izuru between the two.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this bit. I'll see if I can come up with more Hisagi Shuuhei, before I begin to raise the romance level between Momo and Izuru.

Please don't forget to review! Thank you and God (or Whoever your god is) bless!


	5. The Odds: The Right Person

They always played this game, for some reason. Playful it may be, but it was also serious. Honesty and openness are required in order to play this game, and the readiness to reveal some truth to a trustworthy person. Momo never understood why they, being men, liked to play the game with her. Perhaps they were doing it just to humour her. But it had been too long that it had become a tradition for them to be doing it just for her sake. They must like it, they seem to be enjoying it, for some reason.

The game was a simple conversation. All one needed to do was to answer a question. Sometimes it was humorous, sometimes it was so profound it shook them to their very core. It defied that saying: some things are better left unsaid. None was left unsaid in this game. If there was something not spoken about, it just means they haven't gotten to it yet.

This particular game on this particular night changed the image of Izuru in the eyes of Momo.

How many years have they known each other? A century? And it took one night, one sight, for her to suddenly gain doubts…confusion…mixed feelings.

They were playing the game over bottles of _sake. _The group was bigger than usual, it seems like the whole gang came to play with her, Izuru and Shuuhei. Abarai Renji, newly-made-official couple Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo, Madarame Ikkaku with his right hand Ayasegawa Yumichika, and the liquor-loving Matsumoto Rangiku. After each person offering their stories from the day, Rangiku notices the increasingly often displays of affection between Rukia and Ichigo. So had Momo, but she chose to keep quiet about it. And so the game began.

"Always have thought you'd end up somehow," Rangiku said surely. "Chemistry within the first five seconds, it must have been."

"It's so weird to have a couple friend, though," Ikkaku said, scratching his bald head. "I mean, I know we're old but…is it time for us to settle down?"

"Please," Ichigo said, retracting his arm from around Rukia's shoulder quickly, suddenly shy from the attention. "Don't let us affect your lifestyle."

"It's just our decision is all," Rukia added.

"It must be nice to have someone, though," Rangiku said wistfully.

In the corner of Momo's eye, she saw Renji nudge Shuuhei.

"And what if you end up making out in front of us or something?" Ikkaku continued.

"I'd probably grab someone and make out, too!" Rangiku replied with a giggle.

Again, Renji nudged Shuuhei.

"Yeah, pairing off," Ikkaku said sarcastically. "That's a good idea."

Rangiku straightened up her back, her face telling of a sudden wonderment. "Hey, who do you think would be a good couple?" she asked excitedly.

Starting point. Easy question. Nothing serious.

"Ikkaku and Atobe's sister," Yumichika immediately responded.

"Shut up!" Ikkaku yelled, his whole face red, which prompted everyone to burst out laughing.

"Daaah-ling!" Yumichika teased in a girly, flirty voice.

"How about…Keigo and Tatsuki?" Rukia suggested thoughtfully. Ichigo snorted at her musing and said, "Well, we all know who'll wear the pants in that relationship."

"Like I do in ours?" Rukia said sweetly, earning a glare from her orange-haired lover.

"Oh, here's a better question!" Rangiku said, a mischievous glint in her eyes visible. "Who do you see yourself with? Three contenders, maybe?"

And the game becomes serious. Begin treading, and tread slowly.

Momo could feel the anxiety become amplified as she thought. Yes, she was considering the question with great concentration. Who did she see herself with? She looked at the faces around her. Renji? No. She thought he was scary when they first met. Same goes for Ikkaku. Yumichika was handsome, but he'd probably be too busy loving himself instead of a possible significant other. Pass for Ichigo, not going to even think about that one. Shuuhei? Hmm…

She recalled thinking he was one of her favorite teachers in the academy before. Of course, she had a thing for guys of higher rank or older age or those she can look up to. It's the basis of her crushes. But they were just crushes, nothing important. No, pass for Shuuhei as well. Besides, she's seen him pissed drunk way too many times.

The last face she came upon belonged to Izuru. Did this even need contemplating? Emo kids had never really been her type. She could feel the beginning tickles of a chuckle arise in her throat, but it stopped short at the appearance of one Maria Vargas, a private of the eighth division, wide eyes with long lashes, smooth tan skin, curvy-built. Her breasts pressed against Izuru's back as she put her arms around him in a back hug.

"Izuru!" she said in delight, her Spanish accent sexy and fun.

"Oh, hey, Maria," Izuru said, turning to give her a bright smile.

"Hello, everyone!" Maria greeted the rest of them. She then closed in on Izuru to engage in a more private conversation between them two. "Listen, sweetie, I came here to drink with my friends. But they left me, and I have never been in this area of Rukongai before. I would like to go back to Seireitei soon, so…"

"Oh, I can walk you home," Izuru said, standing from his chair.

"It doesn't have to be now. I can just hang back or something," Maria said uncertainly.

"No, it's okay," Izuru said. "You seem like you want to rest soon, so…" He turned to the table, and shrugged. "I'm pretty beat, too, guys, so I'll go on ahead. See you tomorrow."

He and Maria turned after one last smile from each and walked away. Momo murmured her goodbye. She saw Maria hold Izuru's arm. They look quite nice together. And she couldn't help thinking, Izuru wasn't an emo kid anymore, was he?

That moment. Random and casual. Suddenly, she was anxious for Izuru.

****

Maria Vargas. Really? Ma-ri-a. As in, "Hola, papi! You're so caliente! J(Y)eah!"

Momo didn't want to admit it, but it seems like her papi is Izuru. He has been absent often at meet-ups, and Shuuhei always claimed it was because he was hanging out with Ma-ri-a.

"Why can't she come with us, then?" she asked Shuuhei, who was sitting at his desk and finishing the last of his paperwork for the day. She had gone to his office to pick him up; they had planned dinner somewhere, but once again, Izuru won't be able to make it. "I haven't even formally met her."

"Give them time," Shuuhei said, glancing up from his paper. "It's still early on, anyway."

"Are they official?" Momo asked anxiously.

"Well...Izuru's always so vague when I try to find out something..."

"I saw her the other day with her friends," Momo continued. She slumped against the couch and glared up at the ceiling. "Not my crowd, really. They were giving other girls looks."

"Looks?"

"Dirty looks."

"Huh."

There was a shuffling of papers and Momo lifted her head to see Shuuhei straightening out the stacks of sheets. "I know one of her friends, Mila," she said slowly.

Shuuhei nodded. "Oh, yeah, Mila."

Momo raised an eyebrow and he just grinned subtly. "Anyway, Mila's fooling around with two guys," she said.

He looked at her amusedly, noting the way she shrugged her shoulders and pretending to study her nails. It was always like this with the two of them, Momo would play innocent and Shuuhei had to fish around until frustration takes its toll. But he stayed silent and gave her three seconds -

"From the same squad," she added pointedly.

He grinned again, then mocked surprise and disbelief. "Oh, my god. She is, like, a total slut!" He rolled his eyes for added effect.

She threw a cushion at him, which he easily caught. "I'm serious," she said with a pout.

"What do you want me to say, Momo-chan?" he asked.

"My point is, friends say a lot about you, and her friends aren't really giving her the best reflection of herself," she said. "I mean, she looks so catty."

"Yet you're the one trying to dish out her faults," he said as gently as he could.

"That's not fair. If there is something going on, I only want Kira-kun to avoid getting hurt. I'm a friend, I have every right to be protective." She turned away and hugged a cushion close to her chest. She said no more.

Shuuhei sighed and stood up from his chair. He walked to his couch and plopped down beside her, and he pulled her in so her head rested onto the nook of his neck. "Listen," he said softly, "your best bet is to talk to Kira himself. Let him know what you think. If there's nothing wrong with Maria, then let's just think happy thoughts and give happy wishes. She's like Salma Hayek in Fools Rush In. You gotta give him that!"

"That's what you're referring to her as?" Momo asked in outrage. "Hisagi-kun, will you please stop being your visual self and orient her seriously. You've met her, what do you really think?"

"All right!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I've heard some stuff about her. Not the perfect girlfriend, or rather, never the girlfriend. Personality-wise, she's Salma Hayek in Frida, unibrow and all."

Momo gasped. "Did you tell Kira?" she asked.

Before he could answer, the door opened and Izuru burst in.

"Kira-kun!" Momo looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, good, you guys are still here," Izuru said. "I thought I'd try and see if I could still make it, and…well, here I am."

"But…what about Maria?" Momo asked.

Shuuhei chuckled.

"What about her?" Izuru asked, confused.

"Weren't you with her?"

"Well, yeah, but she's with Jacob now, you know, from my division. Finally got them together. She's been harassing me to introduce them, but Jacob's been evasive, for some reason."

Shuuhei gave a nod. "Ninja!" he said.

"You guys having a heart-to-heart?" Izuru asked, sitting on the other side of Momo. "What's with the…affectionate embrace?"

"You don't know what we do behind closed doors," Shuuhei said, deadpan.

"You missed a lot, buddy!" Momo pouted, tapping Izuru's nose with her finger gently. Her face softened immediately, however. "So…you and Maria have not been dating this whole time?" she asked.

"Oh, come on," Izuru said. "Give me a little credit. I think I have better taste than that."

"Oh, my god! I missed you!" Momo jumped into Izuru's arms and buried her face against his chest. "You have to make up for it, you hear me?"

Shuuhei shook his head and sighed. "Who do you see yourself with…" he muttered. He sighed again. "Damn it, Matsumoto."

* * *

A/N: Okay. From here, I will commence the Kira/Momo romance. I threw the possibility out in plain sight for Momo, and next up is Kira. Hmm...still have to figure that one out, though.

Anyway, feeling pretty tired when I wrote out this chapter, so please forgive me if it sucked. My brain lost all of its vocabulary knowledge, and it wasn't even that vast to begin with.

Once again, please don't forget to review. Give me the inspiration! ^_^


	6. The Odds: The Other Person

Today was rest day.

Izuru woke up at six, because he's been used to waking up that early. He went back to sleep and awoke again at ten.

Rest days were quiet. Through the open window, he could hear the birds chirping outside and the trees' leaves rustling against the breeze. His back was to the window and the sunlight, his eyes upon the clock on the wall. Five minutes ago, he closed his eyes to return to sleep. But it wasn't five minutes, it was four hours.

Inside his chest, he felt a slight gripping.

What was it about days like this? Why do moments of calm make him even more nervous? What was it he had to look out for, or was there even something to look out for?

He closed his eyes tightly.

_Time, please slow down._

***

The third division grounds wasn't too far from theirs, so Momo always took the trip to see how Izuru was doing. She walked across the tiled Seireitei streets, passing various other Shinigami, some she knew some she didn't, but they all greeted her the same: "Good afternoon, Hinamori-fuku-taichou." She smiled and nodded in response every time, but her mind wasn't in it.

This was her third trip within two weeks. And when she got to the third division's main house, it was the third time she found Izuru nowhere. As she walked back to her own division, the skies grumbled and darkened. There were less people outside. But what had gotten into her that she didn't realize it?

Shuuhei had said he hadn't seen Izuru or spoken to him as of late, for he had been busy and he was sure Izuru had been as well. Why the complete cut-off, however, and the non-appearances?

Momo stopped in her tracks. From afar, she had just heard a familiar voice. Looking up, her eyes became hopeful. It was but a glimpse, but she knew it was Izuru, ten feet away from her and walking farther still.

"Kira-kun!" she called out, but he didn't hear, for thunder rolled at the same time.

Izuru's figure became smaller and smaller as he continued to walk, and there was something in his posture that seemed off. He didn't seem okay, and what was he doing out when it looked like it was about to rain? Momo looked up at the sky, pondering. Should she head under a shade and catch him next time? She looked towards him again and saw him disappear to the right.

Heart skipping, she began to rush after him. So she doesn't alert him, she lowered her _reiatsu_ as much as possible, at the same time, trying to feel his in order to keep tabs on him. He was much further than she thought he'd be, he must have started to _shunpo_. Following his lead, she quick-stepped as well and in time, she managed to keep a careful distance between them, not too far that she could lose him but not too near to reveal her presence. His direction of movement told her a possible destination, the Seireitei Forest.

Just as she predicted, she watched him from a little ways away as he stepped onto grass. He paused to look around.

_Kira-kun?_

She wanted to say it out loud.

Lightning lit across the sky, followed by a particularly loud thunder. Izuru disappeared. Then rain began to pour.

"Shoot," she muttered under her breath. She hadn't seen where he went off to next, so she closed her eyes and concentrated on his _reiatsu_. Where…where…there! He was near and he had stopped, so instead of quick-stepping, she ran across the wet grass ground toward him. She had let off a bit of her _reiatsu_ to let him know she was there, and in response, his strengthened for a split second.

A tree within the forest, leaves big and branches extended was where he chose to find solace from the rain. She had to wedge herself to get under; it was a particularly crowded area. But she found it was adept, with only a few trickles of water coming in. There he sat on a root, a wet notebook in his hand.

"Hi," he said.

"Where have you been?" she asked, her breaths coming in quick and heavy.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She shrugged. "We haven't seen you in a while," she said.

"Oh…I've just been here is all," he said, waving a hand in the air. He gave her an amused smile, "You're all wet."

"Well…it's raining." She stepped over smaller roots to get to him. "Can you scoot a little?" She sat on the space he provided her and sighed. "Is that your poems?" she asked, pointing at his notebook.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm going through some sort of spell, so I've been coming here to write. I haven't seen anyone here, so it's sort of my place. I know it's peaceful in the main house, too, but…there's no one here."

"Do you want me to go?" she asked.

"No…I didn't mean it like that."

Momo looked away. She had frustrations the last few days, but she had told Toushirou about it…and Shuuhei, and Renji, and Rukia. If only Izuru had been anywhere near, she would have told him, too. What was his problem, and why couldn't he just let someone know? What was so hard about it?

"What sort of angst do you have written this time?" she asked, failing to hide the bitterness in her voice.

Izuru gripped his notebook, but didn't reply.

Immediately, she felt a pang of guilt, but didn't apologize. Instead, her voice was hard and her eyes glaring.

"Kira…someone has to know where you are and what you're doing. Writing is nice and all, but you never even show us your poems. There's no way anyone can understand you when all you do is let out all your frustrations through liquor and useless pieces of paper!"

"Hinamori…"

"Why are you hiding?" she blurted out. "In here? It's raining, and you still come here! And this!" She snatched the notebook and lifted it up to his face. "Why are you hiding in this?"

"Hinamori," he grabbed the book back and put it behind his back. "Just…" There was a pained expression on his face. "It's just for a while. I've always done it before. I disappear for a bit. It's just some time I need to be by myself."

"You've never done it before."

"Yes, I have. This may be a tad bit longer, but I have. You don't know anything about me."

Tears began to form in Momo's eyes. "That's exactly my point," she said softly.

"No, I didn't mean that." Izuru took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Look, you've always known. You've just never complained before…"

Momo shook her head. "Oh, I didn't know, Kira," she said. "I just never paid too much attention to you before, did I?"

Izuru's blue eyes were dark. "No, you didn't," he said quietly. "But I didn't mind," he added after a while.

"So…what is this all about?" she asked. He sighed but she immediately persisted. "You have to tell someone, Kira."

For a moment, he was quiet. Then he nodded.

"Just…" he began. He shook his head. "Musings." He looked at her and she prompted him to continue. "I just can't ever feel…complete peace. People spend their lives questioning life. Us, souls, question the afterlife. This isn't heaven. Soul Society is not a place of refuge for souls. And I don't want to feel like I'm running out of time, nor stay here for all eternity. I just…want to feel total bliss and nothing more."

Momo touched and kissed his cheek. "Don't talk like that," she whispered.

"I thought you wanted to hear it."

"I do." She smiled. "All of it. And I'll be here for you." She squeezed his hand tighter. "Just the look on your face…you seem like you want to give up."

He shook his head. "No, it's just me thinking," he said, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm not going to give up on anything. And I don't want to miss anything, either." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks, Hinamori."

His eyes were clearer now, and brighter despite the slight circles under his eyes. His arm was tight around her, rubbing her shoulder to keep her warm. And he was so close to her. She curled against him and he rested his chin against her forehead.

Slowly, the rain let up, but they made no move to leave.

"Although, you know what…" Izuru said thoughtfully, "I may have given up on something a long time ago."

"Oh?" She looked at him curiously. "What?"

"But there's no way that I'm gonna tell you _that."_

She grinned, shaking her head. "I hate it when you hook me in," she said. "Now I'm gonna have to know!"

"You're never gonna!"

"Izuru!"

"Ah! Momo."

Both blushed but grinned.

The following day, Izuru didn't visit his little fort tree in the forest. Instead, he came to visit with Momo and Shuuhei. But it was too bad, Shuuhei still had too much to work on.

* * *

A/N: With this, Kira is reminded of his little crush on Hinamori from way back when, their academy days. He never really made a move because Hinamori was sorta ignorant about those kinds of things. Some Kira/Hina fans have sort of assumed this.

So...I was cutting it really close with this one. For a while there, I was stuck with a short writer's block. Had nothing, completely nothing. Such wonders personal life can do for an idea-less author.

Anyway, back to drama for now. I'll try for something lighter next time. Don't forget to review. ^_^


	7. Sorrow Unavoided

Momo has heard some stories about Third Division's Joo Ji-Hyun. Ever since attaining a position within the Gotei 13, she has become the center of quite a number of gossips. Normal in appearance, sweet by nature, but quite notorious when in love. The last Momo heard was that Ji-Hyun had violent tantrums, becoming a danger, most especially to herself. Momo didn't really know if that was true, and she was sad to admit, it wasn't until she actually met the girl that she began to care.

It was in the Weaponry aisle of the library that they met. Ji-Hyun was slumped on the floor, hunched over a book with her long, straight hair falling across her face. Momo hesitantly neared her, but despite her caution, Ji-Hyun lifted her head to focus her attention on her.

"You're Kira-_fuku-taichou_'s friend," she stated.

Momo nodded. "Hello," she said. "I'm Hinamori-_fuku-taichou _of the Fifth Division."

"Right," Ji-Hyun said with a small nonchalant smile on her face. She flipped her book to show the cover to Momo and said, "It's a pretty interesting book. Different kinds of blades." She then flipped the pages to show a picture of a small paring knife. "Not unusual, but I like the fact that it's perfect for skinning."

For some reason, Momo sat down with her that afternoon. It seemed normal enough. Two normal girls having a normal conversation. Family and friends, work, love. Momo noticed the way Ji-Hyun spoke about certain things, like there was something she wasn't happy about but showing bitterness was all she could really do. She brought an air of eerie darkness with her. Momo wondered where it came from, what was really her story?

"All I can say is, don't fall in love," Ji-Hyun said, lifting a finger as if reprimanding a child. "It's gonna drive you nuts. It's my warning to everyone, but unfortunately, you're the only one I've told so far. Everyone will be better off without attachments, you know, things that can hold them back or hurt them. As for me, there's no saving me."

There was that bitterness in her voice again.

"I love my man," she said softly, and there was an almost happy smile on her face. "It just feels right when I'm together with him."

Ji-Hyun never really had a girlfriend, she admitted it so. Perhaps it was because her relationship has pretty much been her priority, rather than making or rekindling friendships. Momo told her she thought it was a fitting reason to live, loving someone.

Ji-Hyun then smiled, nodding. _"Yep, it's me and him, forever."_

When Momo told Izuru of their first meeting, he seemed uncomfortable. He knew Ji-Hyun personally, of course, since they were from the same division. He didn't want to say anything about her, except not to be too involved with her. Momo didn't understand why he felt that way.

The next they met and Ji-Hyun invited her to lunch, she went.

Had she known what would happen the night after, she would have listened to Izuru with no questions.

The dark sky was lit with orange. An alarm bell rang throughout Seireitei, and although she was the head Messenger, Momo wasn't the one announcing news of a fire within the Third Division grounds. Instead, she was hurrying toward the site, worried for her fellow Shinigami, worried for Izuru.

Upon arriving, she could see Shuuhei with Reiko, who was busy recording the event on paper. Shuuhei himself was carrying a camera and snapping shots of the scene. Momo passed by them, furious. "Having fun, Hisagi?" she snarled.

"Just doing my job, Hina-chan," he replied back calmly.

Momo scoffed before rushing to the front, where, with great relief, she found Izuru standing with most of his fellow Third Division members. The fire was dying down now, with the help of kidou water spells. A group from the Second Division was called in with Captain Soi Fon leading at the front, as well as a group from the Fourth Division headed by Captain Unohana.

When the last spark was put off and everything was confirmed safe, Izuru called to attention his division members. "Everyone, gather in the main quad! Third seat, Kim Michael, will do a roll call, to ensure all members are safe. As for everyone else, please avoid interferences with the second and fourth division's work, and I thank you for your cooperation."

"Izuru!" Momo called to him.

"You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous," he said when he came near her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Himura Ken's quarters got burned down," Izuru said gravely. "We're thinking a lamp fell. Who knows?"

"Who's he?"

Izuru sighed. "A private of ours, fifty-fourth," he answered. "There's been no sighting of him, but…" He looked at Momo with troubled eyes. "He's Ji-Hyun's boyfriend."

Momo gasped, but Izuru immediately held her hand. "There's been no definite news, but both Ken and Ji-Hyun have not been sighted since the fire. The last place someone saw them was in the main house." The more he spoke, the more Momo's eyes widened, and the more he tightened his grip around her wrist. "Second Division will do a search within two hours, we just need to wait out till the heat lessens."

"Wait?" she repeated. "Ji-Hyun could be in there, you don't know if they're dead!"

"It's completely burned down, Momo," Izuru explained.

"They could've made protection shields," Momo persisted. "You have to get someone in there right away." She made a motion toward the burned down area, but Izuru pulled her back swiftly.

"Momo, listen to me!" he said firmly. "They can't be alive. Ji-Hyun meant for them not to survive that."

"What do you mean?" Momo asked breathlessly, eyes looking disbelievingly into his.

"She's the one who started the fire," he said quietly. "Ken was an asshole, and Ji-Hyun's mental state wasn't stable enough to handle any sort of downfall." Momo began to protest again, but he placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from going toward the site again. "And in the case that they are alive, though I doubt it, Momo, I don't want you near her. I don't want you near her alive, or dead."

His eyes pleaded with her, and this time she understood.

Shuuhei escorted her back to her division's main house that night.

The next morning, she woke up with a heavy heart. Izuru came by to visit with sad news that Ji-Hyun and Ken were indeed caught in the fire and were not able to survive. Although she had only met Ji-Hyun a couple of times, she shed tears for her.

Sadness for a pure heart broken, for someone just wanting a friend, for someone whose disease was not her fault but brought her disaster all the same.

Izuru stayed with Momo as she cried, holding her and offering comforting words. Though he opposed her feelings about Ji-Hyun, he also understood, because in the end, it really was a sad thing.

* * *

A/N: Some chapters just come easiliy. :) Sorry, I broke away from the romance plot there. I just happen to have written a drama piece. To KiraHina fans, it will soon happen. Just need a bit more time to shine a light on our neglected character, Shuuhei.

This chapter is for all disasters, survivors and deaths. Life is precious, we must learn how to take care of it.

Anyway, thanks all for the support. Happy belated Halloween!


	8. Dear Life

_My week, like all weeks past and undoubtedly in the future, have been hectic. It started after rest day, recharge day. That's what I call it. I started with stretches in the morning after waking up, followed by a light breakfast consisting mostly of liquids and a small solid. I brisk-walked to my office, did some more stretches, and cracked my knuckles before settling in. During this time, my vice-captain usually reports in. And the same routine is repeated for the next five mornings._

_On the second day, Reiko reported in to discuss the current article she was working on. I scolded her to wait until we were in the newsroom. Usually, I don't mind her dropping by, but she almost caught me picking my nose. Also, Daisuke stirred up some trouble again. Of all the people to bother, why Captain Kuchiki?_

_On the third day, Matsumoto came to visit, with an invitation to go drinking that night. Everyone met up at a bar in Rukongai. Momo had a little bit too much to drink, Izuru insisted they go home right away. They ended up leaving together. They've been hanging out quite excessively, those two. Something I've just noticed._

_On the fourth day, there was a surprise visit from a special guest. Kensei showed up at my office, said him and the other Vizards came for Ichigo. He let me in on a little secret, though. There's talks between Hirako and Captain Commander Yamamoto to allow them back into Soul Society. I suspect nothing definite will materialize, however. Despite the total dissolution of Central 46, this kind of matter would have to be discussed either with a higher authority, meaning the King, or discussed with the whole of Seireitei which would take a lengthy amount of time. I hope the best for them, though…this was their home, too._

_On the fifth day, Kensei and I decided to go game hunting in South Rukongai. The South's forests were the best, apparently. Beautiful sceneries, lots of habitants… The trip was cut short._

His pen tip left the surface of the paper as blurred memories flooded his mind. _The trip was cut short…_ He remembered, Daisuke had snuck after them.

The trees were still, leaves moist from the morning's dew. The sky wasn't clear yet, soon the sun should be out. There was game up ahead, a mid-sized deer, antlers two feet wide. It was just standing there. Peaceful, quiet… Both him and Kensei had their rifles up at the ready.

But what was this ominous aura all around? Despite the stillness, there was a disturbing feeling. Was it their hearts beating? Was it just anxiousness? No…

"Hisagi?" Twigs crunched and shuffled footsteps across dried leaves and grass was heard.

No…the dark aura wasn't from Daisuke, who just came up behind them with an urgent expression on his face. The kid could feel it, too.

"Hollow," Kensei muttered under his breath.

They lost the deer, which bolted at Daisuke's sudden movements. All three then stood in the middle of the forest. Funny how they were the ones who were supposed to hunt…not be watched by something like they were prey.

Daisuke looked into Shuuhei's eyes, who stared back encouragingly. "Stay alert," Shuuhei whispered. "But watch for each other."

Kensei was the first to detect it. Daisuke had his _katana_ out in a second. And within the next five, Shuuhei was sprawled on the ground with a skeleton tusk of some sort, covered in his blood, pierced through his heart. Kensei's hand gripped firmly around his neck as he tried to pull him away, leaving Daisuke to combat the rogue Hollow.

"It was too quick!" he could hear Kensei yelling. "Hisagi!"

Shuuhei's eyes fluttered closed then and didn't open again.

It was too quick indeed. One meaningless week, and all of a sudden, he was dying. Dammit...

The recollection gave him a headache. It was too much to think about, and his chest was beginning to hurt. He didn't touch his pen tip to the paper again, instead he tucked the pen in the notebook and set it aside.

There was a knock on the door and he looked up to see Momo stick her head in. She smiled brightly at him.

"Hello, patient," she said, opening the door wider to let herself in. "How are you feeling today?"

He was all right, of course. No Hollow was going to take him with just one go. Daisuke finished off his attacker as Kensei hurried him back to Seireitei. Fourth Division Captain Unohana was on the case the second he was brought in through the doors.

"Good, better," he replied. "Just want to get up and get back to business, you know?"

Momo offered a sympathetic smile. "You'll get to, soon enough," she said. "They just don't want your heart overworking, which means no physical exertion. It just happened yesterday, a few more days in bed won't hurt."

"I don't have a heart condition or anything…"

"But you were injured there, yes?"

Shuuhei sighed and looked at Momo tiredly. "I'm injured there everyday," he said. He looked away and groaned. "If only Matsumoto would just run into my arms already!" he complained, earning a laugh from her. He sighed again. "And that kid's never gonna let me live this down…"

"Who?" Momo asked.

"Daisuke."

"Oh…" Momo shrugged, smiling amusedly. "I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw him picking flowers from Captain Kuchiki's garden last night. Guess who they were for."

Shuuhei smirked as he turned to the table set beside his infirmary bed. There was a vase of assorted flowers there. When he woke up, he thought it just came with the room. "No way!" he said.

"He looks up to you," Momo insisted. "Sure, at first, he wanted to be somewhere else. But he's become a better kid. Persistence works, too."

"Yeah, I guess," he said, shrugging. "So…other news?"

"Third, sixth, tenth and eleventh divisions were sent to infiltrate every forest, in case there were any more running around. We've been sent a tally, they've got seven, so far. Not much, considering how big Rukongai is, but…doesn't matter random, it's still dangerous." Momo noticed Shuuhei's lack of attention. "Hey?"

"Sorry."

"You were out the whole day yesterday. Only woke up till late at night."

"It was still a fast recovery."

"How are you, really? Are you feeling okay?"

He nodded immediately, and then more reluctantly. His head began to hurt again, but he had to get this out. "Just…Kira was right," he said. "This second life. Why? We're all still so fearful."

"Izuru just gets anxious sometimes."

"Yeah, anxious on losing out again. We all know it's gonna happen. We're not ageless. Everything can still happen too quickly. What happened to eternal life? What happened to the promise of happiness? And if this is really Heaven, why does it feel so much like life? We'll all still meet our end, and the end is, we'll all just cease to exist." Shuuhei sighed and shook his head in frustration. His chin was low and he glared at the foot of his bed. "I can feel the regret and disappointment already. I mean...I didn't even see that Hollow."

"Hisagi-kun," Momo said quietly, reaching out and clutching his hand tightly, "I'm glad you're still here." Her eyes glistened with held back tears and she offered a smile.

Still here. This second life. He needed it. They all did, no matter how scared they all were. Realizing its value was all it really took. He couldn't help but chuckle. Life was still incomprehensible, whether it's the past or the second. Momo stayed for the rest of the afternoon, which was reasonable enough; she was more than good company.

When night had fallen, and with the help of the flickering candle by his bedside table, he began to write again.

_Seventh day was rest day. Tomorrow, it'll be back to the same routine again, except for…more desire, more reason, and more life._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hello, everyone. I apologize for the longer-than-usual update. I lost internet there for a while. Sorrryyyyy =p

It's a good thing I had this already written out, so upload and save. Here you go. I hope you enjoyed. A Hisagi chappie, because we all love him, too.


	9. The Odds: The First Initial Feeling

On her birthday, Momo wanted to do something special, not for her, but for the people who were so anxious to celebrate her one more year. A simple get-together was what she planned, but she was going to prepare everything. Yes, that was right; she was going to host a party. She had already hit up Kurosaki Yuzu, Ichigo's culinary genius sister, and asked for some party-appropriate dish recipes. And because more than half of her guests were liquor-consuming people, she ordered up their favorites. Her quarters were already decorated, invitations by word had already been sent out… She was excited and everyone seemed to be as well. It was going to be a good celebration, and she was going to be a good host. Confidently, she went about her day.

***

"What to give our little lady friend…" Renji said thoughtfully as he walked along the North Rukongai fair. He had been asked to come along by his three companions to go shopping. He had been unwilling to come at first, until he realized tomorrow was Momo's birthday and he had to give something to the deserving celebrant.

To be honest, he was clueless about Momo's likes and dislikes in terms of material things. He could always opt to go for something neutral, anything that anyone can't possibly hate. Looking over to the other three who had yet to choose something, however, he decided he might as well be meticulous, too.

Shuuhei sighed in frustration as he picked up a pot of flower with limp stems. "From afar, it looked pretty," he said, before putting it back down on the table. "Hey, Hitsugaya-_taichou_, is there anything Hinamori likes in particular?"

Toushirou, standing at five feet and nine (yes, he grew bit by bit for fifty years), a little ways away at another table, looked up from a book he was studying. "She's not a very picky person," he said. "I was thinking of giving her something she could actually use, like clothes."

"That's a good idea!" Renji said, holding up a red silk kimono with pink cherry blossom printing. "What do you think about this?"

"The red is too bright," Toushirou said immediately. "And red is too showy."

"What do you mean, red's a nice color!"

"I wasn't attacking your hair color, Abarai," Toushirou said, frowning. "I meant for Momo to wear."

Renji embarrassedly looked away. "I wasn't…you know…"

Shuuhei smirked at the comical situation, but then realized the missing partaking of Izuru. He looked toward the blue-eyed blond and saw he had walked ahead, and was walking still with quite certain steps. That was not the stroll of a regular shopper unsure of what to buy, but the stride of a shopper already knowing of an item, but just needed the place where to find it. Shuuhei narrowed his eyes as Izuru stopped in front of a table and picked up a wooden box that fit atop his palm.

"Does Hinamori collect any jewelry, Hitsugaya-_taichou?_" Shuuhei asked.

"No," Toushirou answered. "What are you giving her jewelry for?"

"Oh, I don't plan to," Shuuhei said. He ignored the curious looks the younger tenth division Captain threw his way and walked up to Izuru. "Is that a music box?" he asked. "That's quite a nice choice."

"It's just a box," Izuru replied. He showed Shuuhei the lid, which held no decoration whatsoever, and lifted it open to reveal no sounds of music nor a dancing ballerina. It didn't seem like it would fit, anyway.

"Why just a box?" Shuuhei asked.

Izuru smiled as he paid the vendor for the wooden box. He faced Shuuhei, smiling still, and shrugged, a twinkle not amiss from his eyes. "You'll see."

***

On the night of the celebration, two hours into the party, when the music from the karaoke set played on along with the crooning talents of Vice-Captain Iba Tetsuzaemon, when half of the bottles of liquor had been chugged dry and when Yuzu's recipes had once again been proven famous, Momo was beginning to feel anxious as to why Izuru had yet to show up. Everyone else was here. How was it that he still wasn't?

Nobody knew where he was, Renji even sent a death butterfly to him to let him know the birthday girl was not happy with him. He didn't send any messages back, however, which made Momo feel worse. Upon Renji and Shuuhei's troubled faces, the girls swooped in, offering drinks and food, and urging her to take the microphone from Iba, anything to keep her distracted from everything else. Matsumoto, Rukia, Yachiru and Orihime cheered her on, while Yuzu, Karin, Nanao and Isane worked to keep the place organized and tended to the other guests.

Momo had fun. She had more than usual to drink and she sang about five songs. All throughout, however, in the back of her head there was worry for Izuru and disappointment at his absence.

An hour after the next, one by one, the guests began to leave. And the less people around, the less livelier she became. Toushirou, Renji and Shuuhei stayed behind to help with the heavy-lifting, such as carrying the passed-out back into their own quarters.

Momo was just done washing the dishes when Toushirou, the only guest left, offered to take the bag of empty liquor bottles out to the back.

"I'll go with you," she said.

They walked together outside, along the fifth division's main house walkway. The night was a thing of serenity. For a moment they enjoyed the silence. But when Toushirou glanced at the older girl and recognized the look on her face that signified something bothering her, he had to break it. "Are you okay?" he asked, readjusting his grip around the bag and its position over his shoulder. "Sad the party's over?"

"Oh, I had fun, don't worry," she said, nodding and forcing a smile. "I'm tired is all. It's time to go to bed."

"What's up with Kira?"

"Yeah, I can't believe he didn't show up," she said, shaking her head and sighing. "He was one of the first people I invited, and he didn't even let anyone know he couldn't make it."

"Something probably came up," Toushirou said, shrugging.

"Like what? Pretty much everyone dropped by except for him?"

"I'm sure he's got a valid reason."

"He better."

"He will. It's fine, don't get too worked up about it. You're acting like a girlfriend."

Momo blinked. "What?" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

"What?"

"I'm not acting like a girlfriend!" she said defensively.

Toushirou raised an eyebrow. "Relax, it's just an expression." He pulled on her hand and they continued walking until they reached the waste deposit.

It was early morning now, it was a good thing rest day followed. Momo would have a throbbing headache all day, and so would everyone else, she was sure. Toushirou walked her back to the entrance of the main house. They paused to give each other a hug and bid each other good night before Momo headed up to her quarters. The doors were open and there was shuffling from inside. The lights were still on, so she headed forward, but putting a hand on the hilt of her sword, just in case.

Inside was Izuru, wiping her center table with a wet cloth. He looked up upon her entrance, a guilty expression on his face. She sighed. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uh…"

She walked inside, closing the door behind her, and moved to sit on the couch. She ought to be mad that he didn't show up during the party, but he was here now, right? And he was cleaning. And he looked tired, poor guy.

He sat beside her.

No, she really had to be mad.

"A little late, don't you think?" she began.

"Right. I was just finishing something."

"Oh, what could it possibly be?"

"I'm so sorry," he said with a sheepish look on his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden box. "I was making this for you." He showed her the top and she gasped. "You showed me your sketchbook from when you were younger, and you had a lot of drawings of the same thing."

The lid had a carving of an orchid, with a leafy border around the sides. This particular image was of an orchid her grandmother used to own. She had never been in love with flowers, so she could passively say they were all beautiful. That orchid, however…it was small and by itself in a little pot, watching her, Toushirou and their grandmother day and night from its place by the window. It held a place in her heart.

She took the box from his hands and ran her fingers along the dug surfaces, a smile lifting her lips. He had been making it, he said. He carved it himself. "What can't you do?" she asked admiringly.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"No, I love it," she said. "Thank you." She looked up and saw him smile.

It was only a little while that she was mad, wasn't she? He looked handsome, being proud of his gift and shy as he presented it to her. It wasn't too long ago that she showed him the sketches she drew from when she was still living in Rukongai. And then this…without a copy to follow it from, he made a carving, every detail exact, and the time he must have spent on it.

"Did you not sleep last night because of this?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good, because you missed my party."

They both chuckled and fell back onto the couch with heavy sighs.

"How was it?"

"It was very fun."

"I'm sorry again. I won't miss the next one, I promise."

"No, you won't. Because you'll be throwing the party for me next year!" She grinned mischievously, but he didn't protest anyway.

It has been a long, long day, followed by a long, long night. She sat there looking at him, and the words just slipped past her lips. "Do you want to stay over? And…you know, just hang out." Though she said it impulsively, she was still anxious to hear the answer.

Neither have stayed over at either's quarters before, which was why it was such a difficult question. But Izuru, after a moment, nodded.

There was a revelation in the moment, as they slid slowly towards each other. It was hard to keep looking into each other's eyes when the awkwardness became more prominent, and the only way to avoid it was to embrace. The revelation was in the way their hearts beat, fast and hard…and how he uncertainly touched his cheek to her forehead…and how their fingers caressed and intertwined with each other.

They fell asleep like that. But the next day, Izuru woke up to find her beautiful when she slept. He broke away from her and left, leaving her to wake up alone. Because along with the revelation came the problem. And they were just too scared to face it.

* * *

A/N: Gaaaaah! I'm lagging behind! So sorry for the late update. But I'm back on track on the momo/kira love story plot. The writing bug has bit me again, hopefully it'll stay long this time.

Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this one! Don't forget to review ;)


	10. The Odds: Setting in Motion

Time apart. It helps. From putting things into perspective, to attaining space and time to think. From clearing misunderstandings, to giving the chance to miss. It does help. In this case, she'd like to forget. Momo had come to conclude, the next day after her birthday when she woke up and didn't see Izuru's face, that it was too uncertain and too scary to find out. Perhaps his leaving factored into it, his leaving being his way of saying…_I don't want to._

One definite decision was what she needed, and what she had arrived to, was that she didn't want to sleep in someone's arms and wake up alone the following morning. Especially when she knew…she loved him.

It only made sense to cut down the excessive amounts of time they spent together. Toushirou and Rangiku resumed receiving her twice a week now. She took extra assignments to fill her other free time. And she didn't see him alone anymore. Deep down, she wondered if he knew why, despite his lack of curiosity or complaints about it. Deep down, she wanted him to turn around and change his mind. But she knew, that if she was scared, then surely, so was he.

From there, she began to fill her head with other things, like work, recreational activities, the Women's Association Club. Twenty-four hours of everyday, she used every free space save for her nightly eight hours, to focus on other things. So much, that it had come to the point that Toushirou intervened one afternoon she came by for tea.

"You look like you're going to doze off anytime soon," the younger man observed.

"It's just the hot tea," she said dismissively.

Toushirou placed his cup on the table and leaned back on his seat to give her a searching look.

"I can assure you," she added, without needing to look him in the eye to figure out he was trying to get her to talk, "that I am perfectly fine. I just wanted a change of momentum for a while."

"I don't believe it's because you've grown bored," Toushirou said.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she paused as if to calm herself. "Simply, because I wanted to do something different," she said. "That is all."

"Again," Toushirou said with evident persistence, "to say that, the only reason for you to simply just want a small change in your everyday routine is because everything has become dull." His eyes, green this moment from the lack of light, though not met by hers, were fiercely piercing. She was beginning to feel the pressure. He leaned forward on his knees and she looked at him then. "And I don't believe that," he said.

"What is it about me that I can't just simply do something? I don't have to have a hidden motive for actions some people find unusual of me."

"Because, usually, when you make a big deal out of something, it's because it _is_ a big deal. You're that kind of person, Momo."

She fell silent, thoughtful. And nodded. "I am," she agreed.

Toushirou nodded at her as if prodding her. "Tell me what's up," he said.

At times, she was easy to read. She's had a good day, something happened at work, she's upset. Never had he dreamed he'd be bothered by -

"Have you ever felt anything for Rangiku?"

"Excuse me?" Toushirou had to stop halfway through lifting his tea cup to his lips.

"She's been your vice-captain for years. When you met her, or somewhere earlier on, whatever, at one point, have you ever felt anything for her?" There was an intensity in her eyes that rendered Toushirou unable to laugh hysterically at the absurdity of the question. This was a serious talk, as he had intended, but with how she was turning it around, he wasn't quite sure how to follow.

"Felt anything…like what?" he inquired carefully.

"Or now, maybe," she continued. "You're a grown-up man now. You're the only one that could keep Rangiku somewhat behaved. Has that chemistry ever bordered past a certain line?"

"You're asking me," Toushirou said, still speaking with caution, "and I'm going to be specific here, just so I'm sure…you're asking me if I have ever felt, for Matsumoto -" He narrowed his eyes at her, "- like…desire…love?" His eyes grew wide at the vigour of her nods at the last word.

"Or anyone you've known for so long," she added. "But I want to hear a separate answer regarding Rangiku first."

Toushirou glared at her. "No," he said coldly. "Only feelings of annoyance and frustration, and if she's pushing it, sometimes a desire to pull on my _katana_ to commit a crime I'm tempted to risk my position and sword for." He paused, then said, "The same answer for anyone else you'll think of."

"Okay."

He let out a huge sigh before focusing on the actual topic at hand. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Izuru," she answered. She forced a smile. "I guess I wanted to avoid him as much as possible."

"You shouldn't do that."

"I know," she quickly answered. "It's just…I'm stalling. I mean, what else can I do?" She gripped her fingers around her tea cup and watched Toushirou scratch at his neck thoughtfully, giving him a moment to take the stage. But when he said nothing, which was what she expected in the first place, she shrugged and gave a listless smile. "You're a good captain, Shirou-chan," she said. "Your heart is stronger than your mind and you often found yourself in situations caused by, believe it or not, your impulsive actions. Regarding other people, however, reason and logic is your best bet, which works great for your clan. If I say I want to pursue this with thing with Izuru, you'll tell me not to…right?" She looked morose as Toushirou looked at the floor, because he knew she was right. "You'll tell me it'll only hurt me. That my not doing anything should ensure me from consequences, if there may be consequences." She inhaled sharply, her eyes glassy. "Right?" she asked.

Toushirou didn't know. Putting himself in her position, what would he do? Would he hear himself saying the same words she had spoken? Wouldn't he sound like, as she had sounded, like he had given up? Without knowing anything.

The door opened and into the room entered the tenth-division's vice captain, Matsumoto Rangiku. At the sight of today's visitor, her beautiful face broke into a grin.

"Momo!" she exclaimed excitedly. "You came to visit us again!"

Toushirou watched the two girls begin bonding, though his mind still in thought. How many centuries had it been? His eyes lingered upon his vice-captain's bright face, watching her change expressions every so often. How many centuries would it be? How sad would it be if Momo went on, without having given it a chance?

"Matsumoto!" Toushirou started up, as if an idea had struck him. "That envelope you were waving around yesterday…where is it?"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want it?" she asked curiously. "You've got your own, haven't you? I put it on your desk. You haven't opened it yet?"

Toushirou stood and went to his desk, and just as Rangiku had said, a square silky white envelope sat atop yesterday's pile of paperwork. He took it and cleanly opened it.

"I've got an invitation, too," Momo said, her tone becoming excited now. "Can you believe it? From the moment they got together, they must have felt like they just couldn't wait." She sighed wistfully. "Kurosaki Rukia. It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She and Rangiku shared giggles. "Oh, and it's awfully nice of Kuchiki-_taichou_ to throw them an engagement party."

"They're nobles, after all," Toushirou said, after finishing reading his invitation. "They have to do such things publicly." He tossed the invitation back onto the desk. "You know," he said matter-of-factly, "everyone will be there."

Momo noticed his meaningful gaze, but she only looked away. It had only been a couple of days since the announcement of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia's engagement and the arrival of their invitations to the official engagement party. Everybody's talking about it. It's going to be quite a big event. It's already out in the paper, even. Momo was anxious, because Toushirou was right, everyone will be there. She blew out a nervous breath, feeling her younger brother's gaze still upon her. But what did he mean? Was he prodding her?

"Right," Toushirou said finally, breaking his eyes away from her and resting upon Rangiku, who looked curiously at him. "Matsumoto, the party's this coming weekend. Do you want to be each other's date?"

Rangiku blinked and froze for a good whole minute. "I'm sorry?" she said unsurely.

"I'll escort you," Toushirou tried again.

"But, _Taichou_, the invitees don't require dates," Rangiku pointed out.

The younger man shrugged. "But wouldn't it be nice to go with one?" he said.

Rangiku let out a breath of disbelief, but smiled all the same. "Well, yes, it would be nice," she said after a moment. "So…"

"So we'll go together," Toushirou said.

"We'll go together." Rangiku nodded, before looking toward Momo, as if asking her of an opinion. But Momo only cleared her throat and stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my quarters," Momo said quietly.

She padded across the floor with silent footsteps and silently closed the door behind her. Toushirou watched and as soon as he knew she was out of earshot, he said to Rangiku, who was sitting on the edge of her seat, "Dress nice, Rangiku. And, no, I don't need anything right now, so you can go for the day."

Rangiku was out the door like a bullet. Later that night, she came to visit again, and told Toushirou that everyone knew they were going to the party together, and that the others were beginning to look for dates as well. He learned that Madarame and Ayasegawa are fighting over Ise Nanao, unbeknownst to them that she had already planned, though there was no actual agreement, to go with her captain, Kyoraku. Matsumoto witnessed Renji asking the first girl he came across with after being told about the dates; luckily it was someone he actually liked, Ichigo's younger sister, Yuzu. He also learned that Shuuhei was asked by his officer and fellow reporter, Reiko, and as awkward as it may have felt, it was just too difficult to say no. And he also learned that Izuru had yet to ask anyone.

Perhaps it was because Momo had locked herself up in her quarters, cautious of whoever comes up to her door. So far, no one has asked her yet. Or perhaps no one ever got to. But the seed has been planted. Eventually, Izuru will have to sow. It'll all depend on who he chooses. Then Momo can end what could be unnecessary suffering, or begin a chance at happiness.

****

It must have been ten to ten. She was clad in her sleepwear, about ready to set her futon on the floor, when a silent knocking came from her door. All day there had been knocks, all of which she ignored. Stopping in the middle of unfolding her futon, she waited until the person from the other side would shrug their shoulders and assume that she must have already gone to bed. But another knock came, this time followed by a familiar voice.

"Momo?"

Tingles crawled along her skin and her heart began to beat faster.

"It's Izuru."

She dropped her futon and hurried to the mirror, patting down her hair which she had just taken off from her bun. They were nicely wavy and she gave them a little lift, and with some jelly she glossed her lips.

"Are you really asleep?"

"I'm coming!" she called out. She hurried to the door, but before opening, she stopped. _What am I doing? Am I really ready for this?_

Nevertheless, Izuru already knew she was up and she still had to open the door.

There was a sort of relieved expression on his face when the light from her room showed on it, and he smiled as he took a small bundle of her long hair. "Quite long," he said.

"Hi," she said shyly, though she didn't mean to. "Um…what's up?"

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been doing some stuff."

"I heard."

Momo nodded. What to say, really?

"So…Kurosaki and Kuchiki's engagement party…" Izuru began. "Everybody's going in pairs, did you know?"

"Well…I was there when Shirou-chan asked Rangiku," she said. "I know, it took me by surprise, too. Didn't think he was one for dates."

"I hope nobody's asked you yet. Or rather, you haven't agreed to anyone yet."

"Why do you hope so?" Her heart began beating faster still.

"I hope you'd come with me."

Her chest could explode. But it didn't, and all she could do was lamely stand by the door and look at her feet as her cheeks began to blush. "Well," she said, shrugging, "if nobody else said yes."

"You're the only one I asked."

"Oh. Well. Okay."

Izuru's face broke into a grin. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Right, well. Great."

"Okay."

It was an awkward goodnight, Izuru lingered, but there was not much to say. So they waved shyly and he walked away.

She needed to be well-rested and fresh-faced, especially since Toushirou had been teasing her about the dark circles under her eyes. So the night before the actual party, she had to take a strong sleeping aid, because she could hardly sleep with the anxiety and excitement and the nervousness for what she was finally allowing to unfold.

* * *

A/N: First of all, Happy New Year to everyone. Hope you had a good time during the holidays.

And second of all, I updated later than I planned, so for that I apologize. I would also like to apologize if there had been some typos (really, I'm not sure where) because I was too lazy to edit. =p

And third of all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Please don't forget to review. Once again, a Happy New Year to all.


	11. The Odds: Breakaway

The Kurosaki-Kuchiki engagement celebration commenced in mid-afternoon. Both families stood before a public crowd, to accept acknowledgment the betrothal of two family members. Clad in exquisite and detailed traditional kimonos, Kurosaki Ichigo held Kuchiki Rukia's hand and presented her to the crowd as his fiancée.

Momo and Izuru stood among the people, accompanying Shuuhei who was working at the moment with fellow journalist and his date for this evening's celebration, Reiko. This public meeting with the noble family will be in tomorrow's paper, as will be the more private get-together being held tonight within the Kuchiki estate. Shuuhei was lucky he got an invitation, connections are quite useful for such big events like this. Although, he wasn't too sure if Kuchiki Byakuya would be pleased at all that his party will be featured in the paper.

During the middle of the procession, Momo and Izuru agreed to come home for the time being, in order to get ready for the party. The plan was, he would pick her up come nightfall and they would take a carriage there together.

At five, the sky began to darken. Momo had Rangiku come over to her quarters so they could prepare together. Rangiku helped her get her hair up into a more elaborate bun held together with small sparkling flower-shaped diamond brooches, and her likewise pulling Rangiku's strawberry-blonde hair into a thick braid that fell onto her shoulders. Rangiku's kimono was a dark blue with white thread embroidery that tells of a winter day. And Momo's was a dark emerald with flowery prints and both cuffs and sash golden.

As they both stood in front of the mirror, fixing minute details to fill their time as they waited for their dates, Rangiku confessed that she felt quite nervous.

"It's no big deal, really, but…we've never been in this kind of set-up before," she said as she reapplied color to her lips. "He's my captain. He's my friend. But this is a date. What are we allowed to do that won't complicate our other forms of relationship?"

"Is dating your captain not allowed?" Momo wondered.

"They'll think I seduced him. Lonely woman on the prowl for hot blooded young men."

"Oh, please," Momo said with a look of disdain. "I assure you, Shirou-chan may be a man now, but he is a gentleman and I know no other better company for a lady."

"Save for Izuru?" Rangiku said with a sly smile.

"Well…on par."

"Of course, seeing as you're entrusting yourself with him tonight." Rangiku faced away from the mirror and grinned at the flushing face of the younger girl. "When did that happen?"

Momo groaned and dropped herself on the couch.

"Careful, your dress!" Rangiku said.

The carved jewelry box that was a gift from Izuru was on her table and she looked affectionately at it. Rangiku sat beside her and she shrugged. "I don't know how it happened," she said. "I don't know how it began. But for some reason, over time, it's like…he and I changed to fit. In my eyes, he became a better person, though he seems the same."

Rangiku frowned.

"What?" Momo asked with worry.

"Well, if that's all it is…"

"What do you mean?"

"Momo, you two work well together. You'll probably have a great relationship if you do hook up. What I mean is, does he give you the butterflies? Because the butterflies count."

"My heart beats so fast when he's there, it's like forgetting to breathe -"

"No, no. Butterflies, as in, when he touches you…" Rangiku looked at her meaningfully. "Just a simple touch on your shoulder. Does it linger? Does it make you queasy? Does it make you want to lunge at him?"

She didn't want to say it, but, "Sexual feelings, Rangiku?"

"Gotta have butterflies."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"He's my friend!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Rangiku called out in a sing-song voice.

"It's me!" came Toushirou's reply.

"Don't come in, give me a minute!" Rangiku called back. She hurried up and went in front of the mirror again, smoothing the fabric of her kimono. "Okay, come on in!"

Toushirou opened the door and stepped in. Just as he looked up, Rangiku turned around to his direction. Even Momo admired how beautiful she was, so it was no wonder that Toushirou turned pink and immediately began a course of conversation unrelated to the party whatsoever.

"Do you have some water? I'm parched."

Rangiku's face turned sour as she picked up her purse. "Dating etiquette, _Taichou_, you compliment your date, especially when they do look good," she said forcefully. Rolling her eyes, she went to Momo to give her a hug. "Oh, and as for our conversation, either you stay friends, or you're doomed a dull, possibly childless marriage."

Toushirou tilted his head in wonderment at her words.

"Gotta have butterflies, baby," Rangiku declared before hurrying to her captain's side and linking arms with him. "We'll see you later!"

Momo limply lifted her hand and waved weakly. "'Bye."

She could hear Toushirou inquiring about what Rangiku meant and the other ushering him to mind his own business as they walked out the door.

"Gotta have butterflies," she repeated thoughtfully. Walking in front of the mirror, she studied herself. And she wondered, could _she_ evoke butterflies? Pulling on her _kimono_, she lowered the v-line across her chest. Rangiku did try pulling it earlier, but she had pulled it back up. Studying it further, she must admit, a little cleavage did look okay. It was nothing too illicit. Then she pulled on the back collar to show a little more neck. And carefully pulled on a couple of short curly strings of hair from her bun and let it fall to her shoulders.

"Now think," she said to her reflection. "Think of an icon. Big doe-eyed Audrey Hepburn? Or sultry fleeting looks à la Marylin Monroe? Or should I do both and just switch it up from time to time?"

Another knock came on the door, this time she knew was for her. She glared at herself in the mirror and stuck out her tongue. "Thanks for nothing!" she whispered.

Hurriedly, she grabbed her purse from the desk and started for the door, turning off the lights as she went. When she opened the door, Izuru had been about to knock again and his fist stopped on its way to her forehead. She blinked and began laughing.

"About to hit me there, did you?" she said between chuckles.

"Yeah…Stopped myself just in time." Izuru looked her up and down, and let out a breath. "Well, then again, you look like you could stop traffic."

"Lame!" she exclaimed, laughing again, though deep inside, she felt giddy. She stepped out and closed the door behind her, and because he didn't step back, she found herself standing really close to him.

"Really," he said, his voice deep. "You look…" He thought but ended up smiling instead. The poet out of words? Did a little show of skin really have this much effect on men?

During the carriage ride, it was awkward at first, but he stared so much she began to bask in the attention and acted out, even. Pretty smiles, delicate laughs, fluttering eyes. And the talks. They couldn't help but talk only about the party.

"It's a bonfire party," Izuru said. "Very atmospheric."

"Romantic," she added.

"It's an engagement party, after all."

"Who do you think will get together by the end of the night?" she wondered.

"Drunk on liquor and blinded by fantasy?"

"You don't know, some people might genuinely like their date."

He nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I just hope it's not an odd couple we'll all take a long time to get used to."

It took thirty minutes to get to the Kuchiki estate. Izuru helped her get down from the carriage, holding her hand until both her feet were planted steadily against the pebbled walkway. They entered through the gate with her hand on his arm, and they were soon greeted by friends.

The bonfire was a spectacle. It reached ten feet high, the sparks jumping higher still as if touching the starlit sky. The crackles filled the air, mixed with people's chatter and old stereo music.

Shuuhei brought them both punch, spiked, of course. From afar, they could see the couple Ichigo and Rukia speaking with other guests.

"Don't worry, they'll come round," Shuuhei said, before turning to his company for the night. "Reiko, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." And they both sauntered off to the buffet table.

"Are you hungry?" Izuru asked.

"I haven't had anything to eat all day," she said guiltily.

"You wanna grab a bag of barbecue and just walk around?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "That's a good idea," she said. He took her hand and led her the same way Shuuhei and Reiko went. They stocked about ten pork barbecue sticks in a brown paper bag and walked around the estate garden. Along the way, they came across Ichigo and Rukia and they offered congratulatory greetings. The couple eventually excused themselves so they could address the whole crowd.

Everyone gathered. It became so crowded so quickly that Momo didn't notice until Ichigo and Rukia began speaking, that Toushirou and Rangiku had come up to stand beside them.

"Having fun?" Rangiku asked.

A couple of people pushed against them and Momo was prodded forward, spilling some of her drink to the unknowing person in front of her. She stepped back, biting her lip.

"Relax back there, hey?" Izuru said behind his shoulder to the fussy people at the back. He took Momo's drink in his other hand, which was already holding the bag and his own drink, and with his free one put around her shoulder to bring her in closer.

Rangiku caught Momo's eyes and Rangiku wiggled her eyebrows teasingly.

"I didn't mean to," Momo muttered to Izuru, talking about the victim of the spill, who still didn't know he was spilt on. Izuru only smirked and shook his head while giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

They stayed like that for a good ten minutes. It felt so short. She couldn't really remember anything Ichigo or Rukia said, all she really knew was Izuru's muscles were quite noticeable underneath his thin summer kimono. A heavy arm and firm grip. This is what being in a warrior's arms felt like.

And it just occurred to her: they were on a date. Even Toushirou linked arms with Rangiku, minimal it may be compared to others. Not like Izuru had never been touchy-feely with her before, but tonight was different. Tonight she was fragile, and he was the only one who can protect her.

They sat on a bench as the party progressed and many friends passed by and said hello. And many topics, long and short, funny and sad, were covered. Well into the party, the hours passed. And this is what she meant. The comfortable, compromising relationship she liked so much. But she couldn't help wondering about the butterflies.

On the next bench sat Kurotsuchi Nemu all by herself. She looked out into the party blankly, as is her usual expression. Still, Momo couldn't help wondering why she was alone.

"Would you ask Nemu to dance? She looks a bit lonely," she told Izuru.

Usually, Izuru's a nice guy and would do whatever favor is asked of him, which is why it was such a surprise when he shook his head.

"Why not?"

Izuru ignored her and waved someone over from afar. Momo looked and saw Yamada Hanatarou walking towards them with a worried look on his face.

"No," Momo whispered.

When Hanatarou reached them, Izuru tilted his head toward the oblivious Nemu. "Make yourself some company, Hanatarou-kun," he said. "Ask the girl to dance."

Hanatarou looked at Nemu thoughtfully, then sighed. "I suppose I should," he said, before transferring to Nemu's bench. A little while later, both he and Nemu walked toward the bonfire to join the throngs of dancing couples.

Momo covered her mouth with her palm to stifle her laugh and looked at Izuru, who just smiled triumphantly. "Why couldn't you have just gone yourself?" she asked.

"And leave you?"

"I suggested it, I would be okay."

"Not right to just leave you, though."

"You're extra sweet tonight."

"I'm always sweet," he said charmingly. "Well, to a select few, anyway."

"Glad to be one of 'em."

"Besides, if there's anyone I should be dancing with, it's you."

"Is that you asking me to dance?"

"Honestly, I don't want to dance, but I still will if you want to."

She gasped and hit him lightly on the arm. "That's not how you invite a girl to dance!" she exclaimed. She shook her head in disbelief, then looked slyly to the side. "I don't want to dance, anyway," she said.

This time it was him who shook his head. "Then what did you hit me for?" he said. "Sheesh."

"Shut up."

He merely laughed.

Shuuhei and Reiko passed by, Shuuhei giving them a thumbs-up. "You guys getting hot yet?" he called out to them.

"Idiot," Izuru said, leaning back on his seat.

"What?" Momo asked.

"No, just…"

"What, that made you uncomfortable?"

Izuru shrugged. "It's nothing. Just…" His eyes began darting.

"What?" Momo asked again, forcefully this time.

"Your…" Izuru motioned to her front with swift hands. "You might want to pull up your kimono higher. It's been getting lower."

Momo looked down and saw a significant amount of chest. Her kimono must have loosened a bit. She sighed and pulled it tighter around her. "Sorry," she said, embarrassedly looking away.

"Oh, no, I liked the view," he said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"But if other people are seeing it, then it's not good," he added hurriedly.

She raised another eyebrow and coolly smiled.

"I don't know what to say anymore," he said.

"You're flustered."

The smile faded away now. From afar she saw Rangiku and Toushirou retire from dancing and approach a bench. On the other side of the garden, Shuuhei and Reiko were taking pictures or notes of the party. The gates were open, a carriage was waiting for whoever is exiting next. It's been fun, really, but all of a sudden, Momo didn't want to play games anymore.

"Do you think we could go home?" she asked, but already stood up before Izuru could answer. She began walking down the pebbled walkway, scarce of people, toward the gates. Izuru hurried after her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, speeding up to catch up with her. "Is it something I said?"

"No. Well. Maybe."

"I'm not gonna look there again, I promise!"

She couldn't help but laugh. "That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, Izuru," she said. "It's kinda big."

"Well, will you let me in on it?"

She continued walking, until they were well out of earshot of everyone. Then she let Izuru pull on her arm and stop her before she could go any further.

"I would really appreciate it," Izuru said, pulling her body to face him, "if you told me what's up."

"You were turned on, yes?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Just now. When my breasts were on the verge of showing, and you didn't tell me until somebody else finally noticed."

There was a confused look on his face, but to get to anywhere, he would just have to go along.

"Do you honestly want an answer to that?" he asked her.

"Yes, and to every question, too."

"Oh, there's more to come, is there?"

"I'm still not hearing anything from you," she said with disbelief.

"Women's breasts, Momo!" he exclaimed, trying as best he could not to speak too loudly. "Of course it would turn me on."

"It was mine!" she hissed.

"What's your point?" he asked.

"And we have been flirting, have we not?" she continued.

Izuru sighed. He was not even going to try to figure this out anymore. "I believe I was, though I'm not sure if you have been," he said, more calmly this time.

"Have you, at any point during tonight, thought of…kissing me?"

Now this. This one he had to be more careful of. Was it an honest question? Or an invitation? Momo wasn't about to give it away. It took him a whole thirty seconds before emitting some sort of sound.

"Did you?" she asked.

Izuru shrugged. "Yes," he said quietly. "More so now."

"If I let you," she continued, not skipping a beat, "will you?"

He intently stared at her.

Her hand raised up to clutch at her heart. "Will you?" she repeated.

"Maybe." He shrugged again, then looked away. "If you let me, yes."

There was a staggering effect from his words, but she wasn't done yet. Bottom line was, and she said it out loud, "Then you'll take responsibility when I say I love you?"

He stopped and looked at her. The wind seemed to have been knocked out of him. She waited patiently for an answer, but he was no longer going to speak. As it became more evident, her usually bright eyes became more hopeless and less searching.

She held back tears. Shook her head, looked away. But with an ounce of courage, she looked him straight in the eye. "So you're scared to fall in love, but you're okay losing a friend over a fling?"

"Don't say it like that, it's not -"

"No, you're full of bullshit." She didn't give him a chance to speak, just left. Chasing after her would have made a difference, if only by a little. But even that, he didn't do.

She didn't know how it came from there to here. This is why she had been stalling, and she wished she continued to do so. How embarrassing. How incredibly stupid of her. Centuries have yet to pass, but this is already engraved in their memory. How sad, to think, if there'll even be any more memories following that.

* * *

A/N: I know, late update. Sorrryyyy... But I made it longer than usual! I hope it didn't seem to drag. That's what I'm worried of for this chapter, I can't seem to break it down because every event is so different.

And...did anyone see any couple hints yet??? But I won't tell which ones really are, and I'm not going to indulge them either. So let's leave it all to our imaginations, shall we? ;)

I'm going to finish this fic with a few more from the Momo/Kira plot and hopefully I'll figure out a way how to bring Hisagi Shuuhei back. That guy just doesn't get enough love.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chappy. Please continue to give this fic lots of love; don't forget to review! Take care! ^_^


	12. The Odds: Losing Chances

Izuru had a swivel chair that Ichigo used to own back in the real world, and since Ichigo had always known Izuru had an eye for that swivel chair, the orange-haired (now permanent) _Shinigami_ decided to bring it with him to Soul Society as a present to the desirous one. This was once upon a time. Izuru still had that swivel chair, and how he loved it so. Except for this moment, when Shuuhei was using it around the room like a race car. To all four corners, around the coffee table, against the furniture's edges. With the sound of the rolling wheels against the hardwood floor, Izuru found it a bother amidst trying to finish his paperwork for the day.

"Whee!" Shuuhei squealed as he pushed the chair to turn round and round.

Izuru winced. "Hisagi - "

"Yep?"

Shuuhei met Izuru's stern stare with an innocent one of his, his eyes bright and his tongue stuck to the corner of his lips. He stopped the chair right beside Izuru's desk and waited intently.

Izuru just shook his head and said, "Nothing, just thinking…it's a good thing I don't own any video games." He turned his head back down toward the papers in his hand.

"O-kay."

And off went the rolling wheels again.

"Although," Izuru added, "can you please stop moving around so much? I'm having an off day, and it would really help if you…you know…"

Shuuhei's lids dropped low and his lips pursed. "Sure," he said. Then he rolled the chair back toward the desk and around it, passing behind Izuru. "Although," he added, speaking right into Izuru's ear with a soft sing-song voice, "I really think I'm not what's bothering you so much." He wheeled around the desk again and stopped in front of the blond vice-captain.

"Okay, I'll humor you," Izuru said, dropping the papers on his desk. "What do you mean?"

The truth was, Shuuhei knew there was something wrong between Izuru and Momo. Of course, he didn't know the exact details for neither was really willing to speak about it, but it still didn't stop him from dubbing it the 'two-thirds.' This, whatever it was, lull between the two's communication has been preventing all three of them to be together within one time. Such as this situation, Momo is absent. If Shuuhei was with Momo, Izuru would be absent. Never the trio. Hence 'two-thirds.'

Shuuhei swung the chair around to completely face Izuru, who intently waited for his inevitable opinion.

"I think you spoke too late."

Izuru raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "That is what she said, didn't she?" he asked. "Why couldn't you have gone to me first before her? She's obviously speaking in anger."

"Okay, I'll momentarily erase my mind of her side of the story. The slate is clean." Shuuhei made a grandeur gesture of the hands. "And proceed," he said.

"Forget it, she probably has a point," Izuru said, looking away and looking put off.

Shuuhei moved the chair closer to the desk and leaned his elbows against the wooden surface. "So you do think that you should've done something sooner?" he asked. "Or maybe something more?"

"Of course!" Izuru reached up to his neck and tried to massage the tense muscles that have been bothering him since the night of the Kurosakis' engagement. Everything began happening off-track since that night. The tense muscles, the vivid replaying of that memory again and again no matter how much he willed it to go away, and her not being there. It was all so wrong. He felt nervous, guilty and lonely.

He would see her around Seireitei sometimes, but she would just flick her eyes to the opposite direction. Then again, he never approached her.

"Why don't you, man?" Shuuhei asked.

Of course, there was something wrong with him, too.

"What should I do, Hisagi?"

Shuuhei thoughtfully looked at him. "Well, you got to be honest," he said. "That night happened. I mean, it was no one night-stand or anything like that, but…you experimented, what's the conclusion?"

"It's easy to love her," Izuru said. "Not only because, you know, she's her, but also because I used to."

"Oh?"

"When we were going to the Academy together, I liked her then. But you know, a couple decades passed and so many things happened…but nothing ever happened with her." Izuru shrugged. "I could've kissed her that night. She asked if I would take responsibility for her if she said she loved me, and, I was thinking, 'Hell, yeah, I could do that!' But what if it doesn't work out? That, I can't take responsibility for."

There was a gentle smile on Shuuhei's face. "Dangit, if I was her right now, I'd fling myself on you," he said. He shook his head slowly. "But you're being stupid still sitting there right now. I say you talk to her. She'll take you right away!"

"Did you not hear a single thing I've said? I'm being cautious here. There'll be problems. A relationship will be different from what we've had so far."

"So?" Shuuhei said, shrugging. "As long as you've got her. Both of you will just have to push through."

Izuru stared at Shuuhei, who began grinning and nodding his head encouragingly. For someone who looked like a fool right now, he quipped quite resonant words. And when the wheels started rolling again, Izuru stood up and left the room to pay a visit to Momo, if not to get away from a certain distraction.

*****

Momo's living quarters was a mess when Izuru arrived. Firstly, it seemed the couch was being moved out of the room, but abandoned one feet short of the door. The occupant was hustling and bustling when he looked through, carrying a big plastic bag in which she put trinkets and such. A big plastic bag that looked like it would soon be dumped out back into the garbage bin of the fifth division's house.

She didn't notice his presence. He had lowered his _reiatsu_ significantly, though with how busy she was, she probably still wouldn't have been alerted had he not. He didn't let her know he was there just yet. Instead, he watched her back and how low her shoulders were. Her dirtied fingers picked up a scrap of paper and after studying the item, she placed it in the plastic bag. She came to a table, picked up a box. And she studied it with, as Izuru could see, a melancholic gaze.

His lips began to move with rushed words. "Please don't throw that away," he said.

Her body lifted in surprise and she turned around, eyes wide at first, but after recognizing it was him, immediately turned grey. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"If that's what you're going to do, don't," he said, ignoring her question. "I'll keep it if you don't want it anymore." He moved around the couch into her room, but halted when she spoke.

"I didn't ask you to come in," she said softly but firmly. She wasn't looking at him anymore, but back to the box she was holding in her hands. "I wasn't going to throw it," she added. "But if you want it…"

"No, keep it," he urged. "I mean, I made it for you." She didn't answer, but continued to look at the box and slid her fingers along its carved surface. He looked around the room, curious. "Are you cleaning up?" he asked.

"Redecorating," she replied.

"What for?"

"I want a change."

Izuru looked at the floor, jaw tense and face frowning. He was thinking how to approach this without worsening Momo's sour mood towards him plus stress over redecorating. It has been a while since she confessed her feelings, so she should be at least calm now, cleared of angry thoughts and such…he hoped. An honest talk was what they needed, and they both had to cooperate.

"Momo…" he began, and grimacing, he continued, "redecorating your quarters won't change a thing that's already happened. I'm still here, and you're still going to see me. You can't avoid it, no matter how many chairs you rearrange."

There was a small flash in her eyes after hearing his words. "The activity helps," she said coldly. "I'll get comfortable in a new setting eventually." She sniffed and looked away. "And I don't see how this is your business."

"Not my business? You're doing this because of me."

"You know how you're acting right now?" she snapped, glaring. "Conceited!" She threw the box at him but he caught it swiftly. "Take your damn box, it's one of two things I want out of here. Go and you'll rid me of both."

"I'm not being conceited, but rather asking you to be truthful," he said, trying to keep his voice level. "I haven't been able to sleep well because I keep thinking about you and what to do with you. I don't want to lose my best friend. I would redecorate, too, my reason being you. This thing happening is what's been bothering me. Now I say that honestly. Can't you do the same?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" she asked. "I've said what I could. I can't add any more to that. You know everything."

"What did I do wrong?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, now does it?"

"I want to know we're okay."

"Fine, we're okay."

Izuru stared at her and hated the insincerity of her words. And countered it with insincere ones of his own. "Let's do it, then," he said.

"Sorry?"

"Let's get together. For real. Not a fling." He looked into her eyes and immediately regretted the casualness of his words, for she began to tear up and let out a shaky breath.

"How can you say that?" she cried angrily. "I get upset, so you _humor _me? Don't play around with me! How can you say it like that?" She dropped onto the couch and began sobbing, covering her face with her hands.

He was right by her side then, sweeping his arms around her and holding her close, saying repeatedly, "I'm sorry." His heart broke but mended as her sobs grew smaller and her tears ceased. His thumbs caressed and wiped her moist cheeks, and he kissed her temple and buried his face in her hair. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Honestly. I'm so sorry." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "It really is what I came here for. To take back what I did that night. I really do want whatever I can get from you. Whatever you want to give me. I'll take it all. If it's your love, I'll take it. Gladly, I'll take it."

She let fresh tears fall, and her hopeless eyes closed as she shook her head.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't help feeling disheartened," she said, pulling away from him. She stood up and hugged herself, as if to protect herself from him. "I don't want to give you anything anymore."

He looked away, pained. "I'm so sorry, Momo," was all he could say, before slowly lifting himself and walking out of her room.

* * *

A/N:

Yes, I know - Oh, the drama!

I wonder if they're becoming OOC (That's what it is, right? I don't even know some of the terms fanfiction authors use). I just imagine Momo and Izuru to be the kind of people who really feel what they're feeling...Izuru, most especially (that's why he's a poet!) rather than ignoring those feelings. Although, I put Momo in denial there for a moment, but don't worry, she'll get back on track. Getting people together is tough work, man. What do I do?

Oh, and I'm curious...whose side are you on? Who's being silly, Momo or Izuru?

Please don't forget to review! Hope you enjoyed this chappy! Love to all!


	13. The Odds: Manning up to the Truth

The biweekly captains' meetings were always so tense. The Captain Commander Yamamoto demanded formalities to be practised during, for it was not a happy get-together but work. Plain, serious business work. Izuru had been going to these meetings for more than fifty years now, filling in for his division's future captain who was yet to be determined. It was easy to get used to the cuttingly strained atmosphere, and as time passed, it became lighter in the chest. Of course, it helped that he had a zen face handy, just to bring attention away from him.

Today, however, it was hard not to be in the center of focus, for his division was up for re-evaluation, along with the sixth, seventh, eighth and the tenth. All captains of the mentioned divisions stepped forward, Izuru following suit.

"This issue has been long overdue, because no official decisions have set it in stone," Captain Commander Yamamoto said, his voice quiet yet wholly firm. "First of all, sixth and tenth, led by Captains Kuchiki Byakuya and Hitsugaya Toushirou. You have performed an array of different assignments with exceedingly satisfactory results. First Division has confirmed you to act under Missions, and you will carry out whatever you are ordered to do, inside or outside Seireitei, inside or outside Soul Society. Regarding Rukongai, and I may ask Captains Sajin Komamura and Shunsui Kyoraku to stand at attention, it may be required for Missions to communicate with the seventh and eighth divisions should you be assigned to work outside Seireitei doors."

Izuru's eyes wandered from each captain to the next. Involvement in Rukongai? It was nothing new, but it had definitely been subtle and nothing too significant. It could be political but there had been no news about that.

"No matter what, Rukongai is part of Soul Society, and most of us have come from there," Yamamoto continued.

To the left, Izuru could see Shuuhei reach inside his pocket where he knew the reporter kept his pen and notepad, then stop. This was juicy information, the news writer must be dying to put this on paper. However, the meeting was still going on and he will be damned if Yamamoto knew he was exerting his work as a journalist during. Shuuhei looked stressed as he slowly pulled his hand out, minus the pen and notepad. _Better wait till it's over, Hisagi_, Izuru thought sympathetically.

"Think of it as a peace maintenance," Yamamoto said. "Komamura-taichou's division will be in charge of the north and east, and Kyoraku-taichou, the south and the west. You will set a meet and greet with each district's leaders, come back and report, and from there, we'll decide what to grant them and what to enforce upon them.

"Everyone still caught up?"

"Yes, sir!" came the echo of captains and vice-captains.

"Third Division, Vice-Captain Kira Izuru." Yamamoto's beady eyes fell upon the alert second-seat. "There has been a shortage of recruits for the Shinigami Academy from this decade's scouting period. I will extend half a year, and you will have to bring in five hundred more. Evaluate each person that will go through our doors critically. Remember, this is not an audition, but a test."

"Yes, sir," Izuru said, with a nod of his head.

"You will be sent a form of instructions, and we'll arrange your division to set out for Rukongai first thing tomorrow. I figure it will be easier to stay there for the month rather than go back and forth every day. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now…" Yamamoto lifted up his chin to skim his eyes to the rest of the group, "is there anything else anyone would like to discuss?"

There were a few more issues the other captains wanted to address before the meeting was adjourned. Izuru's attention had been sharp, but after the important part (for him, anyway) was over, he couldn't help drifting away from the discussion, and drifting his eyes over to Momo, who stood still and, if he guessed right, anxiously. He caught her gaze and for a moment they stared at each other. It seemed for a while there, Izuru thought that perhaps, she would start talking to him again.

But when the meeting was declared over, she was the first to walk out the door.

On the walk back to their division houses, Shuuhei let Izuru complain how he ended up with a recruitment center instead of doing missions like the elite or pulling contracts like presidential parties. But Shuuhei reckoned, Izuru just felt restless knowing that he would be leaving his and Momo's situation in such a fragile state.

***

Momo didn't know what to do. For a whole month. Sure, it would seem like a second with their seemingly infinite after-lives, but not so when she was this impatient. When everything seemed like they would break if she didn't tread carefully, if she didn't do something solid and defined.

She sat on her couch, staring across her coffee table into disapproving eyes. Toushirou shrugged at her, as if carelessly, but she suspected him thinking she just might be the most stupid girl in all of Seireitei, and all of a sudden, she wanted to cry. What was she doing, asking a boy? Toushirou! Toushirou, who, after the meeting, just wanted to go and finish his paperwork for the day.

"Fine, I'll let you go," she spoke quietly.

Toushirou stood up, letting out a huge sigh. He walked toward her door, but before leaving, turned around again and sincerely looked concerned. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"If you really want a definite answer," he said after a moment's thought, "I say, do it."

"Why?"

"I don't know why," Toushirou said. "Maybe because it's not wrong. Maybe because you'll still get hurt, no matter what, but along with that, you'll be happy, too. Or maybe because it might turn out to be the best decision you've ever made in your entire life. All thousand years of it."

Momo stood up from her seat and went up to Toushirou. "I'll come out with you," she said. "I have somewhere to go, anyway."

***

Renji looked innocently at Izuru's awaiting question. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"A robotic response," Izuru said, annoyed. "Every time. Where's my sharpening kit? 'I don't know what you're talking about.' Where's my _fundoshi_? 'I don't know what you're talking about.' Are you ever going to bring back anything you ever borrow?"

Shuuhei turned his head from his notepad with a sour look on his face. "I think the question is, why would you even lend him your underwear?" he said.

The three were in Izuru's bedroom, Izuru packing up for his month-long trip to Rukongai, and Shuuhei and Renji giving their accompaniment to their soon-to-leave buddy.

"He was very drunk, okay?" Izuru said.

"Ssh!" Renji said, covering Izuru's lips with his hand.

Izuru flicked his hand away and glared at him. "I'm serious, you better bring back my pen set," he said. "There won't be anything else to do after work, I might as well concentrate on my poems for a little while."

"Write me three haikus while you're there," Shuuhei said.

"Oh, man, I'm going to miss you so much!" Renji said, draping his arm around Izuru's shoulder. "You're a good drinking buddy, you know?"

"A little emotional, but good," Shuuhei added.

"But, hey, is Hinamori coming to see you?" Renji asked.

There was a knock on the door just after Renji spoke, and all three looked toward it.

"Maybe that's her," Shuuhei whispered.

Izuru didn't hope on it.

"Good," Renji said, beginning to walk. "Because for a while there, I thought you guys weren't talking or something." He reached the door and opened it, and lo and behold, Momo stood anxiously.

Izuru's heart surged at the sight of her. Her eyes came upon him when the door opened, but quickly flicked up to Renji, who was the greeting person in front of her. She forced a smile at the red-head's warm welcome, but there was a sort of panicked look in her eyes that perhaps only Shuuhei saw, for he immediately stood from where he sat and pulled on Renji's arm.

"Renji, I'll come with you to your quarters and see if we can find Kira's pen set," he said.

Disappointment etched across Renji's face, but he couldn't even squeak a sound for Shuuhei roughly pulled him out of the room and shut the door behind them, but not before gently prodding Momo's petite body into the room. For a while, Izuru and Momo could hear Renji's protests and Shuuhei's come-on's, and they stood quietly staring at each other before the sounds ultimately faded away. Perhaps the staring had become too long to bear. Or perhaps it was the silence, but all of a sudden…

"What do you want?" Izuru said snappishly.

"I can't let you leave," Momo said.

"It was ordered, is your reason good enough to go against Yamamoto's decision?"

"Don't be a prick!"

"What are you doing here, Momo?"

"I'm being honest, okay?" Momo said loudly. "I mean, isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

"Yeah, during that moment!" Izuru said heatedly. "Not after you tell me to leave. Now I'm thinking that you're just trying to push-and-pull! If I don't say anything that will touch your heart, are you going to make me leave again?"

"I was confused and you weren't helping. And you _still_ aren't helping!"

Izuru turned his back on her.

"Dammit, Izuru. I don't know what I want! Okay? But you never…I never got any form of reassurance on your part. I felt like I was doing something and I was so nervous and I felt like I would just want to get away if it wasn't what I wanted to hear. I built myself up too much, and it's my fault, I know."

Slowly Izuru turned around again and looked intently at her.

She ran her fingers through her bangs, hiding half of her face behind her hand. "You're right, I've been pushing and pulling, but it was only because I was scared," she said. "It's a different kind of love. It's like, if you leave, and just left it like that, I would probably miss meals during the day or not get enough sleep and just feel so hopeless…" She shook her head and looked down at the floor. "Honestly speaking, I love you. It all falls down to that."

"You do," he said, "but you said you don't want to give me anything anymore."

"I don't know," she said, her eyes beginning to mist. "I do, but you're acting like a jerk. And what for, you're going to be gone for a month, anyway. God, I shouldn't have come here."

"Fuck, Momo," Izuru said exasperatedly, to which she blinked in surprise. "Do you want to go for it, or not?"

She bit her lip. Stood around awkwardly. But it took too long that Izuru just went up to her and kissed her on the lips. Kissed her like he was impatient, because he _was _impatient. Like how he should have kissed her when she first told him she loved him. Like how he had seen it in his head back when they were still going to the academy together.

And when he drew away, there was a silly smile on her face. But it turned serious when he cleared his throat, to avoid looking silly, himself.

"Right," he said. "Here's what'll happen. And you don't get a say, because you're indecisive as hell."

Momo raised an eyebrow, but also stifling a giggle.

"I love you," Izuru said. It was the first time he said it, and though they're only starting out, how the words rang true. "I love you, and you love me, and I know I'm leaving tomorrow, but I will see you after that month. I'll write you everyday. I promise."

"We're…" Momo hesitated, then continued, "we're together, then?"

"I wouldn't describe it any other way."

Izuru pulled her closer, dipped his head low, and met her lips with his own.

And, oh, how weird it felt.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was a nice treat for you all. Finally got them together. I don't know. My heart wasn't in it, for some reason. That's how I pictured it, really, how I planned it to go. And now that I've done it, it seems like I should've gone for a different approach. But I don't want them to forever be idiots, you know? Like...I wanted them to be funny. I wanted their love to be funny. For some reason. Hope you understand where I'm coming from.

But anyway, I changed the rating for the obvious reason : Kira actually swears! *gasp* I guess that's what women do to men, huh?

Hope you all liked this chapter. Rating will change again for the next one. Because other than funny, I want their love to be passionate as well. ;)

Don't forget to review! See you all next time!


	14. The Odds: One Big Step

Before either could worry about their new-found relationship, Momo received the summon to see Yamamoto and captains Soi Fon, Zaraki Kenpachi and Hitsugaya Toushirou.

She walked along the deserted hallway that led to the captain commander's office, having come from seeing Izuru off on his month-long trip to Rukongai. One awkward kiss and a death butterfly came fluttering. Izuru squeezed her hand once and let her go, and now, more than the sadness that she wouldn't see him for a while, the curiosity for why she was being called by herself grew.

It was quiet and the thumps of her footsteps echoed back to her ears until she reached carpeted floors, turning them into shuffled sounds. A flight of steps, a turn here, and before she knew it, she stood before big red wooden doors. Her fingers couldn't fully enclose the thick ring of the door knocker, and it was heavy when she pulled it up to knock three times. A voice from within immediately answered, clear despite the closed doors. Nerve-wracking it was, but there was no use dilly-dallying. So she pushed the heavy doors open and entered.

Inside, Captain Commander Yamamoto sat waiting behind his desk, surrounded by three captains of the Gotei 13.

***

There was only so much to write about his everyday life in Rukongai. Work was work, what more can be said? There were people, of course, but little details can only be described for he hardly knew them at all. But a promise is a promise, and he promised Momo that he would write every day, even when all he could write about was the sumo wrestling match he saw last night.

A week had gone by. He didn't feel torture from not seeing her. He didn't feel anything negative at all about it, but rather just anticipation. Of course, he wanted to see her. But in a way, anything that delayed the awkwardness he considered a good thing.

When they had that last kiss, they were too shy. Too shy of the fact that all of a sudden, they were kissing their best friend. He tried to dispel his shyness, because it was childish really, by writing enthusiastic letters. But adding to the quickly-shortening list of topics to write about, Momo's responses were always a little…lackluster. Everyday, it became a little harder to pick up his pen.

Today, their first day in West Rukongai, they had already acquainted with more than fifty children ranging from ages (physical) five to fifteen and enlisted twenty-five percent of the group. There were bratty ones, extremely timid ones, but it had all become familiar with him. The only thing he was looking forward to now was rest day tomorrow.

At noon, a surprise came for him. Leaving his spot in the village hall's floor, he stood to go for lunch. Setting afoot the outside and blinking as the sunlight hit his face, he could see past a crowd, led by a bulky-looking horse, a small carriage It stopped in front of the building, a few feet away from the steps that led to where he stood. Carriages were a luxury this part of West Rukongai, but more so than the carriage, it was the face that peeked out through the window that made him do a double-take. Smiling cheerfully and waving energetically was Momo. Just like every time he saw her face, his chest felt like it was being pulled forward.

He hurried to the carriage as she scrambled to get out. There, she jumped into his arms and held him for five minutes long.

"What are you doing here?" he asked incredulously.

"It turns out, it's not so impossible to pay you a visit," she said, finally pulling back, the same happy smile still on her face. "Surely, you can get a couple days off, right?"

"Just tomorrow, it's rest day," he said.

"I guess that's okay," she said, shrugging. There was a look of thrill in her eyes as she clutched at his clothes and stared at his face. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed breathless. "Well, aren't you glad to see me?" she asked.

"Of course, I am," he said, beginning to grin himself. "But…all of a sudden, without telling me…"

She nodded. "I'm not contented with letters," she said, still clutching at his clothes. "I woke up this morning and I really wanted to see you. I missed you so much."

His face softened. "I missed you, too."

"It's weird saying it, but it's true," she said.

"We'll get used to it."

"But not if you're away for so long," she said. "I don't want to wait a month. That's why I came to visit." She smiled and pulled on his arm. "I bet you're going out for lunch. Let's go together."

The ride to the center of West Rukongai took about ten minutes, but Momo filled it with stories to tell from her and everyone else in Seireitei. Indeed, she liked story-telling by mouth rather than by pen. But as Izuru listened and watched her, he noticed that she still held something back, and he suspected it to be the real reason behind her visit.

They came upon a little noodle house and there, Izuru spoke a little about the work that they have finished, and what more to come. But she seemed to choose the subjects for him, for she asked the questions. Where was this leading to, he wondered? But before he could get to the bottom of it, she decided that lunch was over. He couldn't really disagree, because he was running out of time to get back to his team's village hall.

Momo gave him a kiss on the cheek and sent him on the carriage.

"I just have somewhere to go. The carriage will wait for you, and he'll take you to where I'll be later."

Izuru didn't bother to ask why. He knew, later, she would tell him.

When he drove away, Momo stayed and watched until the carriage turned a corner. She herself turned to the other direction. The smile on her face had disappeared and her eyes narrowed with anxiety. She took a deep breath. _Shunpo_ was the best way to do this.

Her feet stepped on the familiar path. One, two, three steps, covering many meters toward her destination. She kept going further north. People's faces and other sights all became a blur, and sounds and shouts all became buzzing drones. Until she stopped, and everything became clear again, and she stood in front of a house that was all too familiar.

She walked up the steps. Fumbled with her sleeves. Lifted up a fist to knock on the door, but before knuckles could come in contact with wood, the door slid open. Her eyes widened and became misty as the image of an old woman entered her vision.

"Momo-chan," _Oba-san_ said, her eyes wrinkling with a smile. "You troublesome child, what took you so long to come home?"

****

Momo came home because of a boy. Not just any boy, but a boy she felt could become her family. A boy she felt was _already_ her family, and she couldn't begin to think of what it would be like not to have him in her life. _Oba-san_ knew from the look on her face, how her pretty cheeks became rosier and her eyes became brighter, that she had come to find love. And there was one person she felt she wanted to tell every single detail of how they had come to be.

All afternoon, over tea, Momo recounted all that had happened the past century, since she last visited. What had Toushirou been up to, the War, the boy. It felt so long, the conversation, that _Oba-san_ fell asleep unbeknownst to Momo, whose whole face lit up as she thought of Izuru. Finding her _Oba-san_ gently breathing with her eyes closed, leaning against a wooden post, Momo stifled a chuckle. She set aside their teacups and carried the old lady into her bedroom and tucked her into her futon.

As the clouds outside parted, and the orange rays of the afternoon sun seeped through the windows, it was when Momo noticed the single orchid in its ceramic pot. _Oba-san_ had taken care of it all these years, and it was the same as Momo last saw it.

Outside, the garden had grown. And birds occasionally landed to visit. Momo sat outside and continued to sip on her tea, until a long while later, she heard the sounds of a carriage arriving at the front of the house. She went out to greet Izuru.

***

"This inn here is owned by a friend of mine," _Oba-san_ said, pointing up to a tall quiet building. "I think you may still remember her, Momo-_chan_. Anita?"

"I think I do," Momo said, nodding and recalling a tall, thin woman with curly black hair.

"Let's not stay here," Izuru whispered in her ear.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry, Kira-kun," _Oba-san_ said, although she said this while oblivious to his worry. "My house has only one room. And it would be terribly awkward to be sleeping with grandma when your girlfriend is just mere inches away, now wouldn't it?"

"I wouldn't have minded, _Oba-san_," Izuru replied, for which he received a nudge to the ribs and a glare from Momo. He leaned closer again and whispered, "You don't understand. A part of my division may be staying here as they're scouting in this area."

"So?" Momo whispered back.

They entered the inn and Izuru set Momo's small baggage onto the elevated ledge.

"Oh, why does it seem so quiet?" _Oba-san_ wondered. "Anita?" she called out.

Looking the same as Momo last saw her, Anita appeared through swinging doors. There was a curious look on her face at first, but upon seeing them, a welcoming smile settled on her face. "What a surprise!" she exclaimed. "Momo! How beautiful you've become!" She came forward and gathered the smaller Momo into her arms, giving her two kisses on each cheek. "What a pleasant surprise!"

_Oba-san_ explained how Momo had come to visit, and alas, there was no room in her house for a couple, so here they were, hoping Anita would have space to spare. And indeed, Anita did, despite her hesitance at first, for she actually was no longer running an inn. After _Oba-san_ said that Izuru here would be taking all three girls out for dinner, however, what choice did Anita have but to fold?

The restaurant was full of people; it seemed like everyone was taking advantage of rest day tomorrow. Rather than _Oba-san_, it was Anita who drilled Momo and Izuru with questions of how their "love life," as she called it, was going. And there she began reminiscing her own love, withdrawing into her own world of memories. _Oba-san_ sat, smiling contentedly, while Momo and Izuru shared glances.

Halfway through, Anita began ordering sake and ordering everyone to drink it. _Oba-san_ only had one serving, but Momo and Izuru had more with Anita's insistence. By the end of the dinner, it seemed _Oba-san_ and Izuru were the only ones still sober.

Anita went on to her inn, for she said she could no longer stay up later. Izuru dropped Momo off in their room, tucked her in her futon, and went out to walk _Oba-san_ back to her house, which was only a few blocks away, really, but he wanted to make sure she had gone home safely.

When _Oba-san_ walked, she walked with her arms folded up and her hands clutching at her silk purse. The wrinkles around her eyes seemed forever creased, for she smiled all the time. She only went up to Izuru's waist. Izuru, like with every person he just met, felt distant. She was quiet the whole duration of the walk. But when they arrived at her door, she turned around and smiled wider.

"Thank you, Kira-kun," she said with sincere gratitude.

"You're welcome, _Oba-san_," Izuru replied.

"It may be another long time before Momo visits again," she said.

"Oh…well," Izuru scratched at his head.

"But let me just say," _Oba-san_ continued, "you seem to suit Momo very well."

Izuru blinked in surprise.

"It seems a very good match." She reached up and patted Izuru's hand. "You take care of each other well, you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

_Oba-san_ chuckled heartily before turning and entering into her house. With a lighter heart, Izuru hurried to the inn, where he thought Momo slept soundly, but was actually awake, waiting for him.

There was a candle lit up beside her futon that flickered when he opened the door and entered. As quietly as he could he stepped against the _tatami _mats. Momo stirred and turned towards him.

"Hey," she whispered.

He stopped and saw her eyes were open, glad to see him back. So he turned from his path and came to sit beside her.

"Go back to sleep," he said in a soft voice. "Or do you want me to get you some water?"

"I'm fine," she said. She pulled out her hand from under her blanket and held it out to him, which he intertwined with his own hand and held it tightly. "I heard a thump from the other room," she said with a giggle. "She must be completely knocked out."

"I can't believe I paid that much on alcohol," Izuru replied.

"Thank you for the dinner," she said.

"It's no problem," he said. Taking on a different note, his head made a curious tilt and he said, "So you're here to get Grandma's approval?"

Momo smiled.

"You should've told me earlier," he said.

"I didn't want you nervous," she said.

"I should've prepared."

"What for?" she asked. "You're great the way you are."

Izuru sighed, but couldn't help feeling good at her words. He shrugged and returned her smile.

"Izuru…" she said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I want to kiss you for a long time."

Silence followed, and the candle flame became still. Two pairs of eyes shone in the dimness of the room, staring into each other. At her words, all thoughts escaped his mind, leaving a blank. He didn't say anything, couldn't, really. All that was left was a growing feeling that started within him. A feeling that prompted him to, when her hand pulled on his, move forward so he could lean down and kiss her.

Her face was soft under his touch. Her breath warm on his cheeks. Her body small beneath him.

"Izuru," she managed to whisper between heavy kisses. She pulled him in closer, if it was even possible. There was a request in her voice. And honestly, he couldn't help but grant, whatever it is and all that it is. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, touching his nose to hers. A question to her, and she replied with her awaiting parted lips and the hesitant lifting of her chin, as if to say, "kiss me again."

Izuru pulled up a hand and placed it on her collarbone, slipping his fingers underneath the fabric of her kimono, and slid them further over her shoulders so they became bare. Inconspicuously repositioning himself, he moved his hand back across north of her chest…and slowly made its way down to her breast. His eyes were on her the whole time and he saw her draw in a breath at his touch.

Her heart beat faster, he could feel it. His arm received strong presses from her hand as she felt the sensations he was bringing her. Seeing her excited got him excited. So he brought his hand further still south of her body, the soft skin of her stomach, her thigh willingly moved at the slightest touch, providing a small gap for him in between her legs. She gasped ever so slightly when he touched her there. And all the while he watched her. But he, himself didn't want to wait. He just wanted to be with her.

Never before did he imagine it was going to be like this. His mind felt like it could explode when he moved the space between their waists and he felt the warmth of her insides completely enclosed around him. Her moans when he moved within her. But it wasn't even that. This woman. She brought such overwhelming emotions to stir inside him. This beauty, her love, his happiness. He didn't ever want to let go of this.

The next morning, he awoke, finding the silence comfortable. There was a look of content on her face as she slept. He sat up in bed and turned his back on her, as if to hide from her the silly smile that found its way to his face. How much he wanted to laugh, even more so when he felt her begin to stir behind him. Her hand felt at his back, and soon, she was hugging him and kissing his shoulder tenderly.

He intertwined his fingers with hers. "I can't wait when I get back to Seireitei," he said. "We'll be together every day."

She let out a happy sigh.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good…" she said.

He turned his head to look at her and saw her face had become solemn. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked away for a moment. "There's something I need to tell you," she said.

"What is it?"

There was a hesitance. But she eventually spoke. "Remember when I was called by Yamamoto?"

He curiously looked at her.

"They encouraged me to take the application test for the position of Captain."

The expression on his face turned unreadable, but she continued.

"I took it, and I went through physical tests from three other captains. Izuru…I found out the night before that I passed."

He turned his gaze away now.

"Please tell me you finally attained your bankai."

"Why?" he asked.

"So you can take the test, too."

"It's not significant."

Momo sighed and pressed her cheek against his back. "It would be weird to have you call me Captain during formalities," she said. "And I don't want to leave you behind."

Izuru's face hardened, but he swallowed his pride. He clenched his eyes shut, then forced a grin on his face. "Well…I suppose we can poke fun at the title," he said, with a fake cheerfulness that, thankfully, seemed to be overlooked by Momo.

"How?" she asked.

"Well, Captain, since you are now a position above me," he said, turning around to face her. Her body was naked in the light of the morning. "I suppose you can always order me around in bed," he said.

"No, I don't want to play that game!" she immediately responded, wrinkling her nose.

He laid their bodies down and, finally forgetting of their conversation, whispered in her ear, "Surrender yourself to me, then."

Forgotten for a short while, until their parting at the end of the day. Before evening began, the carriage was back to pick Momo up. Izuru sullenly looked at the ground. It was dishonest, how he tried to ignore what he really felt about Momo's promotion. And now, at their goodbye, was he just going to let her go, ignorant to the fact that he kept something from her?

Momo kissed him. "I'll try to visit as much as possible," she said.

As she looked at him lovingly, he knew this wasn't right. He shook his head. "Don't come," he said. "Don't talk to me. Just wait for me in a month."

He knew her heart ached when he said this, as she stood shocked for a long while. But because he didn't want to feel anything ill toward her, she was just going to have to be understanding. And he sent her off without another word.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, I felt lazy to edit. So I apologize if it was crappy, especially since it seems like such a crucial chapter. As you know, rating was changed to M, just to be sure.

I'm not good at writing intimate scenes like this, but I sure do love putting the characters in 'em. ^_^

After writing this, I thought, Hinamori and Kira should just shut the hell up and get married. What do you think?? HAHA

I think next chapter may be the last chapter. Who knows.... Anyway, don't forget to review! Love to all =)


	15. Sunshine

The cool refreshing water of the pond trickled through the gaps between the rocks. With the chilly autumn breeze that occasionally moved by, Momo had nothing but a cup of tea and her captain's robe to keep her warm. She sat within the garden. Rather than waiting to put off all her problems, tackling them one by one the soonest time possible proved much more efficient. She had caught up to her captain's duties in no time, trained her new _fuku-taichou_ as best she could and more, and adjusted to whatever differences her new position brought into her lifestyle. In the afternoon, when she found herself having a bit of free time, she sat in their main house's garden. Here, where she could think. Her moment of _zen_, as Matsumoto called it. But little did she know, Momo's moment of _zen_ was her moment to go insane, so she wouldn't lose her composure the rest of the day.

There was something exciting about today, but also something grave. Like it had been, the past week. It's been over a month since Izuru's departure, he should have been back already last rest day. But only the rest of his division had arrived and she stood by the gates, void of all hope. Izuru really was angry with her, she had come to realize. And the question had then changed to 'why.' Despite her efforts to maintain a stone-face expression, Matsumoto saw through her and stayed with her that night.

Renji, angry and driven by concern for her, travelled to Rukongai for the day, only to come back distant and without bearing explanations. But Momo knew for sure that he met with Izuru. He must know something, but might have been sworn to secrecy.

As much as she wanted to know everything, she didn't want to bother anyone anymore. This was her problem, her and Izuru's. She just wished he would hurry up and tell her all that he was feeling and thinking. She just wanted him back.

A quiet rustle of steps from behind her pulled her away from her thoughts, the same thoughts that ran through her mind yesterday, and the day before… On the bench beside her sat Matsumoto.

"Sometimes I want to join you," her friend said. "But then I don't want to intrude."

"Thank you."

"I hope you forgive this time, though," Matsumoto continued. "I come bearing news."

Momo turned to her, her breath caught in her throat.

"He's back."

"Oh…"

"He's with Yamamoto as we speak."

"What should I do?"

"Talk to him. I'm sure he's ready to talk to you."

"You said to make him do the effort, not me."

"Which brings me to make a confession," Matsumoto said, sighing. "I've been keeping something from you, and I apologize, but I've been told to shut up by Hitsugaya."

"Toushirou knows something?" Momo asked in surprise.

"He's been visiting Izuru regularly in Rukongai. Been visiting and taking turns with Hisagi."

"Hisagi, too?"

"I don't know what for, but…" Matsumoto turned to Momo and shrugged. "They don't seem to hate him. In fact, they seemed excited about his return. Towards the end, they became a little antsy and vexed. I don't know. They didn't tell me what they were doing."

"And this changed your mind about him?"

Matsumoto shrugged again. "Some people do things in secret, but not all of it are bad," she said. "It just causes misunderstandings, which can be cleared up in the end. You just have to be a little patient."

A tear fell down Momo's cheek. After a long time of waiting, she had to do some more. It was from this the bitterness came. Hopefully, when Izuru comes, he would be able to elevate it, even just a little bit.

"Okay," she whispered. Matsumoto squeezed her shoulder before leaving. And when she was once again alone in the garden, she went insane with tears.

*****

"_Congratulations, Taichou."_

New white robes swished as legs walked forward. Two other white robes followed, and one pink. But the legs of the first became lighter with each step, happy steps, as if preparing to fly, and soon they parted with the others much further as they began to sprint along a long carpeted hallway.

Laughter echoed after.

*****

The office was dull compared to the garden. Oh, how she wished she could stay there forever. The ticking of the clock became incessantly annoying; and here she thought she had gotten used to it.

The moment she sat down on her chair, the door opened and in entered Toushirou.

"Well, hello, dear sister," Toushirou said.

Momo raised an eyebrow. "Good spirits, I see," she said.

Toushirou walked toward the table with long strides and sat on the edge beside her.

"Are you done for the day?" Momo asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Your work seems to have gotten a little easier, I've noticed."

"Well, ever since that date, Matsumoto had become more involved in the office work," he said. "She must have thought it threatened our work relationship."

"Didn't it?"

"Please."

"Why don't you let it?"

"I haven't even played around yet."

"Oh, so you'll save the best for last?" Momo grinned as Toushirou opened his mouth to speak, but ended up smiling nonchalantly when no words came out.

"So how are you feeling today?" he asked, to which Momo rolled her eyes and he blinked in surprise. "What?"

"No need to tiptoe around me, Shirou-_chan_," Momo said, shaking her head. "Jeez. I know he's here. Matsumoto told me." She leaned back against her chair and looked at Toushirou, whose expression began showing that of concern. "We'll be fine, him and me."

"Nobody really approved of what he did," Toushirou said. "Not until we found out his real reason behind it. I'm sure you've felt very lonely."

"And crazy," Momo added.

"I wanted to tell you."

"I'm sure, just like him, your reasons for not telling me were noble."

"I hope it's noble enough."

"I hope so, too."

Toushirou broke his gaze and turned his attention to the outside, through her window. "I know you're angry, but listen to him first," he said.

Momo shook her head. "That's what I intend to do," she said. "And I'm not angry. If I was, I assure you, not anymore. Just…I'm the one who's being unknowingly dragged around. I don't have a grip on the situation. Yet I'm the one being advised when…he's the one who should be told what to do 'cause he's been doing it all wrong."

"He's just sorry for involving you," Toushirou said.

"So what are you saying, I have nothing to do with anything?"

"Again, just listen to him first."

Her confused eyes searched his face, but he now seemed preoccupied of the outside. Why anyone just wouldn't tell her was what really irritated her. She had spent nights crying, lost sleep and missed meals over this, and if it ended up as nothing at all… Perhaps that's what scared her. Waste scared her.

There was a knock on the door and a darkness fell upon Toushirou's face. He immediately stood to his full height and gave a single nod towards her.

"I think that's him," he said. He reached over and pulled on her ear. "Good luck."

He travelled back toward the door, but stopped halfway. "If you really want, though, I think you're allowed to punch him," he said, grinning. "Or a slap, whichever you prefer."

"Get out of here."

"But no kicking in the nuts!"

"Shirou!"

Toushirou stifled a chuckle and proceeded to open the door. Momo's eyes blinked and over Toushirou's shoulder, she saw the thick tuft of blond hair belonging to Izuru. Blue eyes, nervous, first distracted by the person in front of him, but glanced after at the person within the room.

Her heart began to beat faster. With anxiousness or joy, she couldn't determine. But then, as Toushirou stepped out letting the passage big enough for Izuru to enter through, the fact that he was now here had been chased away from her mind, as she noticed the not so conspicuous white captain's robe.

She stood up as he walked into the office and closed the door behind him. She stood, shell-shocked.

"Now you know," was his first words. Slowly, his steps led him closer to her.

"You…"

"Will you come and take a good look at me?"

Her eyes began to water as she went around her table and stood in front of him. The white robe draped around his broad shoulders and fell to his sides. There was a look in his eyes that hadn't been there before, something hard and…found.

"You trained for your _bankai,_" she observed.

"Yes."

"That's why Toushirou and Shuuhei have been in and out of Rukongai."

"Yes."

"Why it took you longer to come back than the rest of your division."

"Yes."

There was still one missing piece to the puzzle, but she didn't need to seek it out.

"I wanted to be a better man. Not better than you, but for you. I had to make a place for myself, so I can make a place for you." Izuru looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry you had to wait. I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything. I just wanted to be someone you could be proud of."

Momo's tears fell like a waterfall. She leaned against the edge of her table. The explanation was simple, but it felt like a huge sigh of relief. She wasn't going to go insane anymore. She knew things like these wouldn't happen again. When she drew in a breath, she really breathed. It felt natural again.

Izuru was also shaking and breathing heavily. "Momo," he said. The visible guilt was still on his face.

"You're forgiven," she said, and with a threatening tone, she added, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

The grin on his face was all too happy. "I won't," he promised. He dared a step toward her. "So can I please hold you now?"

His body, his breaths, his touch. They all felt so warm.

******

One year later…

The sounds of a crying baby awoke Izuru from his afternoon slumber. He rolled in bed and saw Momo wasn't lying beside him anymore. Familiar voices of women he knew wafted through the slit of the bedroom door, that Momo must have neglected to fully close.

Friends were over. Right, they had planned to have tea at their place today. Just the girls, though. Izuru wasn't allowed to join. Or rather, he wouldn't want to, anyway. He turned on his belly and pulled the blanket higher up his naked body.

"Izuru's napping, huh?" he heard Matsumoto's voice.

"Must've been one hell of a morning," said Rukia.

"You guys!"

Izuru smirked. He was a morning person, after all.

"Can you hand me the pacifier?"

"I can take him out to the garden, if you want."

There were a series of non-conversations, until the door opened and the cries of Rukia's son faded away. The women left behind all heaved a sigh of relief. Izuru listened as they took on a more heavy topic.

"…hates being part of a noble family. I told him to just do as they say and they'll mind their own business soon enough…but…you know, they're just concerned for little Ruichi…"

"…It's not like we're growing older anyway. I have all the time in the world to look for him…I'm sure he's somewhere in Rukongai…"

Izuru inched nearer toward the door.

"…I don't know. I guess I just think she's a child. Don't like her for him."

"I think you're just jealous, Rangiku. You don't have Hisagi to play around with anymore," Orihime said teasingly.

"What do you mean?"

"The guy's been crushing on you and you've ignored him all the while. Now that he's spending a little more time with Reiko…"

"It's not that at all. Sheesh."

"But wait a minute," Rukia said. "What's up with you and Hitsugaya? You guys went to my engagement party together. It was random, but it left as soon as it came."

"Please."

A giggle from Momo. "You know, when I confronted him about that, he said the exact same thing."

"He's a kid. I think he and Reiko should go out."

"So you can have Hisagi to yourself?" Momo asked.

"I'm not suggesting I should have anyone for myself!" Matsumoto was beginning to sound exasperated.

"What exactly are you trying to say, then?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, god…"

"What's the problem? Hitsugaya's big enough to take you."

"What do you mean by that?" Matsumoto's voice was testy.

"I mean, he's not a little kid anymore."

"Okay, now it's getting awkward for me," Momo said. "This is my brother we're talking about."

"Yes, please! A change of topic," Matsumoto said. "Momo?"

"Hmm?"

"Smooth sailing?"

"Yes."

"You and Kira are so good together," Orihime said.

"Any future plans visible on the horizon?" Matsumoto asked.

Izuru listened intently. He pulled on a cloth bag that he had been hiding underneath the bed for quite a while now.

"No…haven't really talked about the future," Momo replied. "Just been riding the waves. Going wherever we're going."

"What's it like when Kurosaki proposed?"

Rukia laughed. "Unexpected, just 'cause _Shinigami_ don't think marriage is that big of a deal," she said. "But you know, there was that certainty that he's going to be a constant in my life."

"Do you feel that way about Izuru, Momo?"

Silence.

Izuru stared at the door and though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was probably smiling to herself and blushing a little. Considering the question seriously, though it was just one of their girl talks. But he still felt anxious. He pulled the strings of the bag and reached inside, ears still at attention.

Then came the sweet reply. "Yes."

He pulled out a small box and flipped the lid open. The light from the window hit the clear diamond.

"All that's left is a proposal, then!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

Izuru smirked to himself before burying his face against the pillow. Closing the little box as gently as he could, he held it close to his heart_._

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, took me long enough, right? Here's my last chapter. I couldn't think of a more perfect one. Real compromise, guys, and real understanding. I think a relationship can work if you achieve those. Then again, I'm not an expert.

Anyway, I would just like to thank all of you who took the time to read this. I really appreciate it. And for the feedback, it was more than I expected. Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did. Special thanks to: CurlyHairedDemon, sony.k, Moomoogirl1, charmy's choice, flowerangel050, Master Solo (cleared up Kira's name there, but pride's got to do something with it, too); the no-penname reviewers Nadie, Anon, em, Something and __________, and to those who 'favorited' my story and...me as an author (giggle). Thank you for giving me the will to keep writing. ^o^/

This is my story, The Lucky Ones.

* * *

PS

"Party, man," Shuuhei said. "To celebrate your new position as captain!"

"A small get-together is what I prefer," Izuru said.

"As long as there's liquor," Renji said.

"No, get the hell out," Shuuhei said, pushing Renji away. "Captains only."

Renji glared at the two as they both stifled laughs. "Screw you. I'm gonna go find new friends." He looked up and his eyes brightened. "Hey, Ichigo! Ikkaku! Wait up!"


End file.
